Beautiful Sound
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Chapter 13 UPDATE! Festival Musik berakhir ricuh karena adanya bom yang tidak terduga, Len yang menolong Rin menjadi korban dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit  lagi . WARNING: OOC, OOT, Typo s , dll. Don't Like Don't Read!
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya **Yamaha Crypton Media Future Inc. **Kalo punya saya smua Vocaloid jadi gembel -plak-

Len: Udah cepet mulai ceritanya, jangan banyak omong!

Author: Cerewe amet sih lo! yo wes..

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_

* * *

_**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

Namaku Kagamine Len. Aku sudah SMA dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku duduk di kelas 3. Pagi itu ramai sekali karena hari itu juga diadakan perayaan anak kelas 1 memasuki sekolah barunya. Dan buatku hari ini adalah hari yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tch. Anak kelas 1 sekarang telalu kekanak-kanakan." Gumamku.

"Yaelah Len, mereka kan baru disekolah ini. Maklumin ajalah." Ujar Dell

"Hah, terserah lah. Mending kita balik ke kelas." Ajakku sambil menyeret Dell

Baru sampai didepan pintu kelas, terdengar pengumuman dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

"_Harap siswa-siswi kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 berkumpul di lapangan. Kepala sekolah akan mengadakan Upacara Pembukaan Semester 1."_

Aku diam mematung beberapa menit.

"Len…Len.."

"WOI LEN KAGAMINE!" Teriak Dell

"Ah, Kepala Sekolah SIALAN!" Kataku marah.

Dengan terpaksa aku dan Dell pergi ke lapangan. Disana aku tidak memperhatikan upacara yang panjang tidak penting itu. Aku malah asik ngobrol dengan Dell. Saat asik ngobrol dengan Dell tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada seorang murid perempuan. Dari warna rambut, warna mata, bentuk muka, semuanya sama denganku. Walau aku sudah kelas 3 tapi aku tidak terlalu hafal nama-nama murid perempuan disini.

"Len, cantik ya."

"Iya Dell, dia bener-bener mirip denganku." Kataku dengan tampang innocent

"Cie Len, kamu beneran suka sama dia." Goda Dell

'_Bodoh Bodoh, lo bodoh banget Len!' _Kataku dalam hati

"Eh enggak, enggak kok." Kataku sambil menutup mukaku yang memerah ini

"Bohong! Mukamu memerah tuh. Heheheh." Goda Dell lagi

"Ish…"

"Mau tau nama anak itu? Nama anak itu tuh Kagamine Rin." Kata Dell dengan santainya

"Eh! Siapa?" Tanyaku seakan tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Dell

"K-A-G-A-M-I-N-E R-I-N! Makanya hafalin nama-nama anak cewek! Jangan cowok-cowok terus! Dikira Homo loh."

"Eh, beneran?" Tanyaku lag tidak percaya

"Masih gak percaya? Ok, sesudah upacara gak penting ini kita samperin dia!"

Salah satu guru mendengar perkataan Dell tadi lalu menatap Dell dengan tatapan seakan dia ingin memakannya. Dell-pun langsung berdiri tegak itu. Dan aku tertawa kecil.

'_Tanpa penghormatan umum, balik kanan bubar jalan!'_ Kata pemimpin upacara sebagai tanda selesainya upacara yang sangat membosankan ini. Murid-murid pun berhamburan ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Nah ayo Len." Kata Dell sambil menarik bajuku menuju Rin

"Eh, beneran?"

"Masa nggak. Kamu kan belum percaya, mending kita tanya aja langsung sama dia."

"Iya iya, aku percaya kok."

"Nah gitu dong."

Setelah pidato tidak berguna itu kita semua pergi kekelas masing-masing, Aku dan Dell berada di kelas 3-A. Aku dan Dell duduk bersama, didepan ku ada dua orang penggosip. Tepatnya Neru dan Miki. Sedangkan yang duduk di belakangku adalah sepasang kekasih, Gumi dan Lily (Gumi & Lily: WHATEPAK! Author: Xixixixixiix XD –kabur-)

Dan wali kelas kami adalah..*sigh*.. Meiko Sakine si tukang mabuk ^_^. Dia guru Bahasa Indonesia. Dia juga guru paling ngeselin, apa-apa pasti mabok. Kalo nggak mabok pasti pelajaran yang dibahas menyimpang jauh sekali sampai ke sejarah adanya 'Sake'.

Untung hari ini tidak ada pelajaran sehingga pulang cepat.

Pulang sekolah aku mampir dulu ke rumah Dell. Seperti biasa, disana kita bermain dan ngobrol bareng. Apalagi besok juga tidak ada pelajaran dan besok juga cuma ada lomba nyanyi. Jadi kita seharian main di rumah Dell. Aku pulang saat hari sudah malam.

"Semoga besok akan menyenangkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum saat pulang kerumah.

Oh iya, karena 2 hari ini sekolahku tidak ada pelajaran karena ada kegiatan MOS jadi aku boleh main sampai malam.

"Aku pulang~~" Sapaku kepada siapa saja yang ada dirumah, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar menyambutku

"Hm, sepertinya mereka belum pulangnya." Akupun naik kekamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Lalu aku mengganti bajuku dan tiduran di kasur sambil melihat bintang.

"Kagamine Rin ya.." Setelah mengucapkan nama itu aku tertidur.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Hoam…Pagi~~" Sapaku terhadap siapa saja yang mendengar. Lalu aku melihat jam dindingku.

"Ng..baru jam 06.40 ya.." Aku diam sebentar. "APA! JAM 06.40! MAMPUS GW!" Aku langsung bergegas mandi dan ganti baju, karena takut telat aku tidak sarapan

"Ayah Ibu aku berangkat ya." Lalu aku berlari kencang ke sekolah.

Selagi berlari aku melirik-lirik jam tanganku, karena takut terlambat. Saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolah aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..Maaf ya." Kataku

"I…Iya, gak papa kok." Kata anak itu. Dan dia adalah, RIN! Dia itu Kagamine Rin! #Lebay mode on

Aku langsung masuk kedalam sekolah, untungnya aku datang tepat saat bell itu berbunyi.

"Huft, untung gak telat." Kataku sambil jalan menuju ke kelas

Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung menaruh tasku dan ngobrol kembali dengan Dell. Setelah beberapa lama Sakine-sensei memasuki kelas. Dan kita diberi pengarahan tentang kegiatan hari ini, dan entah mengapa akhir-akhirnya bisa sampai ke manfaat sake. Untung aja Neru mengingatkan Sakine-senpai jadi dia nggak ngejelasin hal-hal tentang sake secara detail.

"Jadi hari ini kelas kita akan melakukan duet dengan kelas kelas 3-B."

"Kalian mau mewakilkan siapa?" Tiba-tiba Dell berteriak "LEN SENSEI!"

Aku yang kaget langsung menatap Dell dengan tatapan yang seakan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Baik, Len kamu jadi wakil untuk kelas ini." Kata Sakine-sensei

_What_

_The Fuck!_

_Kenapa jadi aku. _

"Dell, istirahat mati kau!" Bisikku kepada Dell.

"Hii…Ampun Len."

Akhirnya pada saat jam istirahat Dell berada di UKS karena aku menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi berkat dukunnya Mbah Gembrot *?* Dell cepat pulih, jadi saat pelajaran dimulai kembali Dell bisa belajar lagi.

"Kau berlebihan Len."

"Whatever." Jawabku santai

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pengumuman.

"_Bagi para wakil kelas silahkan menuju aula untuk bersiap-siap."_

'SH*T!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku langsung pergi keluar kelas menuju aula. Dan untungnya Akaito menjadi wakil kelas 3-C, jadi aku masih mempunyai teman dalam acara ini.

Lalu kami diberi pengarahan dan ternyata pasangan duetku adalah Kagamine Rin yang menjadi wakil kelas 3-B.

"Eh, kamu yang tadi aku tabrak di depan itu ya?" Tanyaku

"I…Iya, salam kenal aku Kagamine Rin."

"Kagamine? Kok sama kayak aku? Aku Kagamine Len." Jawabku

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang pasti aku anak tunggal. Orang tuaku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan sekarang aku dirawat nenek-ku."

"Owh. Nice to meet you Rin." Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Nice to meet you too Len." Balas dia sambil tersenyum juga

"Oh iya, nanti kita nyanyiin lagu apa?" Tanyaku

"Kokoro aja." Jawab cepat sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"O…Oke oke."

Sambil menunggu giliran aku ngobrol dengan Akaito dan kadang-kadang aku juga ngobrol dengan Rin.

"Len. Rin. Sekarang giliran kalian." Panggil pengawas itu

"I…Iya." Balas Rin gugup

"Rin, gugup ya. Bawa santai aja." Kataku berusaha menenangkan Rin

"Iya Len." Balasnya dengan tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi.

Tidak kusangka ternyata kita ditonton murid-murid satu sekolah. Dan hal terburuknya Dell duduk di kursi paling depan. Dan tiba-tiba Dell berteriak "CIE LEN!." Aku langsung menatapnya tajam, dia langsung nunduk sambil senyum-senyum.

"Baik silahkan bernyanyi." Kata pengawas itu.

"Baik." Balas kami berda serempak.

Kami berdua menyanyikan lagu Kokoro dengan kompak. Ditengah-tengah bernyanyi aku menatap muka Rin. Muka dia begitu damai saat sedang bernyanyi, lalu aku kembali menghadap kedepan lagi.

Selesai bernyanyi, murid-murid bertepuk tangan untuk kami berdua. Kamipun kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Len, Rin, tadi itu bagus sekali!." Ujar Sakine-sensei bangga

"Iya Rin, kamu hebat." Sambung Kaito-sensei yang sekaligus wali kelas 3-B.

"Terima kasih sensei." Jawab kami serempak sambil menundukkan kepala.

Lalu aku pergi ketempat Dell untuk menonton anak-anak yang akan bernyanyi lagi.

Selesai sekolah aku bertemu Rin didepan gerbang. Lalu aku menyamperinya.

"Rin, yang tadi thanks ya udah mau ngebantu aku."

"U're welcome Len." Balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Dell udah nunggu tuh."

"Iya Len, bye."

Aku langsung menuju Dell dan pulang kerumah

"Cie Le—"

"Berisik!" Kataku memotong kata-katanya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Len: Disini gw lebay bgt sih ==

Dell: Cie yang lagi jatuh ping...ehh jatuh cinta

Len: *speechless* sebentar...

Dell: Kenapa lo?

Len: *ngreengg ngreengg* - sound effect. Target Locked. Dell Honne

Dell: WTF...EMAKKKK DX

Len: ROADROLLER ACTION! HYAAAAA!

Author: *sweetdrop*. Selagi mereka kejar-kejaran kek cowo yang ngejar cewenya buat memaksanya untuk menerima cintanya (kasihan amet cewenya) Thx ya dah baca^^. Review ya.


	2. Len Bad Day

Author: Yap, nih FF langsung chapter 2 knp? Becouse (asek dah) saya lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi langsung ngerjaiin 2 chappy

Len: Ju...Judulnya kenapa bgitu...

Author: Selamat menikmati mimpi indah Len ^^

Len: HUWAAAAA DX *ngbrit ke kamar Rin*

_Tidak lama kemudian terlihat darah yang mengalir banyak. Dan ternyata itu adalah darah Len yang habis dilindes Rin dengan RoadRoller_

Author: Saya turut berduka cita...ckckck *geleng-geleng kepala* yosh, Dell Review!

Dell: Ok bro

Disclaimer: ORANG KEK GITU GAK MUNGKIN PUNYA VOCALOID!

Auhtor: Nice *?*

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't read**_

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 2: Len Bad Day**

"Len!"

'_Rin, ada apa?'_

"Len!"

'_Iya Rin, ada apa?'_

"KAGAMINE LEN! KAMU MENDENGAR SAYA TIDAK!" Bentak Kiyoteru-senpai

"KENAPA SIH RIN! GANGGU AJA!" Balasku dengan tidak sadar.

Murid-murid satu kelas tertawa kecuali Kiyoteru-sensei yang menatapku dengan hawa membunuhnya. Lalu aku disadarkan oleh Dell yang tertawa sambil menarik-narik bajuku.

"E-eh. Go..Gomen Kiyoteru-sensei." Kataku gugup sambil menundukkan kepala

"Kalau begitu cepat jawab pertanyaan saya!"

"Eh, yang mana ya?" Tanyaku dengan tampang 'innocent'

"Ck, makanya dengerin! Nih, Konsumsi itu apa?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei

"Ko…Konsumsi, engh.." Aku mencari jawaban pertanyaan itu sampai hampir pingsan

"Ma, maaf sensei. Saya tidak tau." Jawabku sambil menunduk malu

"Terang aja nggak tau. Orang kita lagi bercerita pengalaman saat berlibur juga, bukan definisi 'konsumsi'!" Balas Kiyoteru-sensei sambil tertawa ngakak, disambung murid-murid satu kelas. Akupun 'blushing' ditempat

"Kamu boleh duduk sekarang. Hahahaha." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil tertawa. Akupun langsung duduk dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang maju untuk bercerita. Namun saat jam istirahat aku baru sadar satu hal.

'_Kenapa guru matematika nyuruh muridnya maju satu-satu buat bercerita tentang pengalaman saat liburannya?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati. '_Guru sedeng.' _Lanjutku dalam hati juga.

Pulang sekolah, karena aku dititipkan ibu-ku untuk membeli barang aku mampr dulu ke supermarket. Dan tentunya bersama Dell.

"Nah, sudah semuanya. Ayo bayar Len." Seru Dell sambil berjalan cepat menuju kasir

"Iya iya. Tungguin dong, berat nih." Kataku sambil mengejar Dell

Sesampainya di kasir aku menaruh barang belanjaanku dimeja kasir untuk dibayar.

"Rp 300.000,00." Kata petuga kasir itu. (Len: Wait a sec. … Sejak kapan vocaloid mata uangnya Rupiah? ==' Author: Suka-suka gw, namanya juga FanFiction :p)

Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan member uangnya kepada petugas itu.

"Em, maaf dek. Duitnya kurang." Kata petugas kasir itu.

"Eh, emang berapa harganya?" Tanyaku

"300.000 dek." Aku langsung memperhatikan uang yang tadi aku berikan untuk membayar barang-barang ini. Dan ternyata yang aku kasih itu Rp 280.000.

'_What The Fuck! Emak gw ngasih duit keg w kurang 20.000! Shit!'_

Aku langsung mengambil daftar belanjaan yang dicatat ibu-ku sebelum aku sekolah. Lembar bagian depan tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tapi aku melupakan satu tempat. Yaitu lembar bagian belakang. Aku langsung melihat bagian belakang kertas itu.

'_Maaf Len, uang yang ibu kasih itu kurang 20.000. Bayar pake duit kamu sendiri ya. Itung-itung buat biaya sekolahmu juga. Xixixixixi *?*' _ FU*K!

"Eh, tunggu sebentar mbak." Aku langsung mencari-cari dompetku yang ada dikantong celanaku, lalu aku mengambilnya. Dan ternyata nasib saya sedang sial hari ini, DOMPET GW KOSONG! DX

"De-Dell."

"Kenapa Len?" Balas Dell sambil melihat-lihat supermarket layaknya anak kampong yang baru dateng ke supermarket dan cengo ngeliatin barang-barang yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan dalam mimpi (Dell: Lebay lo. Author: Like Like Me *?* XP )

"Pinjem 20.000 dong, besok aku ganti deh." Bisikku

"Tapi besok beliin rokok 2 bungkus ya, Gudang Garam Filter oke ^_^" Balas Dell dengan tampang bancinya

"I-iya iya. Mana duitnya?"

"Nih." Aku langsung membayar barangnya dan pergi keluar supermarket. Dirumah awalnya aku mau memarahi ibu-ku yang ngerjaiin aku sampai aku harus ngutang sama kupret satu itu (Baca: Dell) -plak-

"IB—"

"LEN! APA-APAAN INI, KAMU MECAHIN KACA JENDELA KAMAR IBU!" Bentak Ibu

Aku yang baru datang cengo seketika. Jelas-jelas gw baru dateng, ya mana bisa gw mecahin tuh kaca.

"Eh, aku aja baru dateng. Gimana ceritanya tuh aku yang mecahin."

"JELAS-JELAS ADA BOLA KAMU DI DEKET JENDELA ITU. BOLA KAMUKAN GAK BOLEH ADA YANG MAKE SELAIN KAMU, YA JADI KAMU YANG MECAHIN! SEKARANG PERGI KE KAMAR!" (Maaf Capslock nyangkut ==')

'_fuck!'_

Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan masuk kedalam. Tiba-tiba ada dua makhluk yang muncul dari kamarku sehingga membuatku kaget.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." Teriakku

"Kenapa kak? Masa kaget sih. Hahahaha." Kata perempuan berambut hitam

"Ck ck kakak takut sama kita ya, ayo Rui kita pulang aja." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam, tepatnya kakak kembar perempuan itu.

"Eh, jangan ngambek Rui, Rei." Yap, mereka adalah sepupuku. Rui dan Rei. Mereka kembar, kakaknya adalah Rei sedangkan adiknya itu Rui.

"Ngomong-ngomong kakak habis dimarahin tante ya?" Tanya Rei

"Iya."

"Hihihihihi." Tiba-tiba mereka ketawa

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku curiga

"Ng, nggak. HAHAHAHAHHAH."

Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dan hati-hati (agar tidak ketauan ibu) aku pergi ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara a.k.a tempat kaca yang pecah itu. Disana aku menemukan bolaku, dan aku memperhatikan bolaku baik-baik. Dan aku menemukaan nama Rui dan Rei yang ditulis dengan spidol. Dan itu sudah menjadi cirri khas mereka kalau mengerjai aku.

"Argh..Bener ternyata Rei sama Rui yang mecahin. Sialan!" Gumamku. Aku balik kekamar, tapi tiba-tiba ibu menemukanku di luar kamar ku. Dan dengan terpaksa aku mendengarkan bentakkannya lagi.

Dikamar Rei dan Rui sudah tidak ada. "Sialan! Tch." Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba Hp-ku berbunyi, aku mengambil Hp-ku dan ternyata ada satu SMS dari Rin.

**From: Rin_OrangeQueen**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Hai Len ^_^. Apa kabar?**

**.**

**.**

Oh iya, saat aku berkenalan dengannya kita bertukar nomor.

**To: Rin_OrangeQueen**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Buruk Rin. **

**.**

**.**

**From: Rin_OrangeQueen**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Buruk kenapa Len?**

**.**

**.**

**To: Rin_OrangeQueen**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Ya…Hari ini banyak kesialan yang menimpaku.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Rin_OrangQueen**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Sabar ya Len, SEMANGAT :D**

**.**

Aku tersenyum melihat balasan Rin.

**.**

**To: Rin_OrangeQueen**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Thx Rin ^^. Oh iya, aku tidur dulu ya. Capek nih.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Rin_OrangeQueen**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**U're welcome Len :). Selamat tidur.**

.

.

Aku merebahkan diri lagi di kasur. Lalu melihat kearah jendela dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Rin buat hari ini."

Lalu akupun tertidur.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Len: Ugh...bener-bener sial gw disini.

Author: Takdir! xP

Author: Udah ah..sebelum gw dikejar-kejar Len, Review y-...GYAAAAA DX

*author dikejar Len*


	3. Dell's Secret

Dell: Apa-apaan nih, judulnya make bawa-bawa nama gw!

Author: Gak suka lo? yo wes, silahkan kalo gak mau tenar *?*

Dell: E-eh...jangan gitu lah, iya iya gapapa kok

Author: Nah, gitu baru kucing baek ^_^ -plak-

Dell: WHA- *disumpel pisang*

Dell: WOI, GW GAK SUKA PISANG!

Author: Peduli amet XP, Len Disclaimer!

Len: Gak mau!

Author: Gw buat menderita lo di Fict selanjutnya! *ngancem*

Len: Eh...iya deh

Disclaimer: Vocaloid...Vocaloid itu diri saya #gplak. Maaf, Vocaloid bukan punya author ini.

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 3: Dell's Secret**

**-Len POV-**

"Dell, ayo pulang!" Teriakku

"I…Iya Len" Kata Dell sambil berjalan kearahku

"Hey, kok sekarang sikap kamu berubah Dell?" Tanyaku curiga

"Eh! Eng..Enggak kok. Perasaanmu aja kali, heheheh." Kata Dell gugup

"Bohong. Udah lah, aku duluan ya." Kataku sambil berjalan menuju rumahku. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar pulang. Aku membuntuti Dell.

Aku melihat Dell sedang berjalan ke taman. Lalu menemui seseorang, tunggu. Itukan Haku! Mereka tertawa. Setelah beberapa lama Dell pulang kerumah. Dan aku juga pulang.

"Ah, masih gak percaya. Besok tanya aja deh. Hehehehe." Katak u sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Pagi-pagi, Dell biasanya diam di kelas. Tapi hari ini tidak. Saat aku datang aku tidak melihat Dell dibangkunya. Setelah menaruh tas, aku langsung pergi mencari Dell.

Baru keluar kelas aku bertemu Akaito, lalu aku bertanya kepadanya.

"To, liat Dell gak?" Tanyaku

"Hm, Dell tadi pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Kayaknya mau bertemu seseorang. Pake bawa-bawa bunga lagi. Aku yang ngeliatin hampir muntah-muntah."

HAH, DELL BAWA BUNGA! Wakakak, kejadian yang langka! Harus direkam atau nggak difoto

"Beneran!" Tanyaku gak percaya

"Iya! Liat gih."

"Ok. Thanks bro."

Aku langsung pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Dan benar kata Akaito, aku melihat Dell disana. Dan disebelahnya itu Haku. "Oh, jadi dia pacaran sama Haku ya. Hihihih." Gumamku pelan.

Aku langsung mengambil Hp-ku dan memfoto Dell dan Haku. Untungnya aku tidak ketauan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Len, jadi kau penasaran juga ya?" Tanya seseorang itu

"Eh, Hakuo. Iya lah! Kalo masalah Dell aku sih semangat banget buat ngerjaiin dia!" Kataku dengan semangatnya

"Hehehe, jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Nanti ketauan. Hehehehe."

"Iya iya. Hahahhaha."

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran Kaito-sensei, kakaknya Akaito. Dia mengajar Biologi. Kaito-sensei sih nyantai ngajarnya, tapi tetap aja sama kayak Sakine-Sensei. Topiknya melenceng terus! Dari pada dengerin itu aku tidur aja deh.

"KAGAMINE LEN!" Teriak Kaito-sensei

"Eh, iya Sensei?" Tanyaku yang kaget

"Siapa yang suruh tidur pada jam pelajaran!" Tanya Kaito-sensei sambil melotot. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Dell. Biasanya saat aku dihukum begini dia ketawa, kenapa sekarang nggak?

"Ma…Maaf Sensei."

"BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS!" Bentaknya

Akupun berdiri diluar kelas sampai jam istirahat. Kesalahan Kaito-sensei adalah menghukumku diluar kelas. Aku pun mengeluarkan Hp-ku dan memasang Earphone, lalu menaruh earphone-nya di telingaku. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang, orang itu adalah Rin. Sepertinya dia ingin ke toilet.

"Eh, Len?" Tanya Rin

"Sttt. Nanti aku ketauan."

"I-iya. Hihihi" Rin tertawa kecil. Lalu dia pergi ketoilet

**-Rin POV-**

"Aduh, aku udah gak tahan." Gumamku pelan

"Kamu kenapa Rin?" Tanya Miku, dia adalah sahabatku.

"Nggak, Cuma mau ketoilet aja."

Aku pun meminta ijin Senseiku dan pergi ketoilet. Dijalan aku bertemu dengan Len yang sedang dihukum diluar kelasnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hei, dia memakai earphone. Berarti dia sedang mendengar lagu?

"Eh, Len?" Tanyaku

"Sttt. Nanti aku ketauan."

"I-iya. Hihihi." Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Len. Lalu pergi ketoilet. Selesai dari toilet aku pergi ke kelasku dan Len masih saja berdiri disana. Aku pun melewatinya dan pergi ke kelas.

Didalam kelas, tepatnya saat aku sudah duduk di bangkuku aku tertawa kecil.

"Kamu kenapa sih Rin? Dari tadi ketawa sendiri aja." Tanya Miku

"Enggak kok. Hehehe."

**-Len POV-**

Jam pelajaran Kaito-sensei pun selesai karena istirahat. Dan itu berarti aku sudah selesai dihukum. Cepat-cepat aku masukan earphoneku. Lalu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Dell, ke kantin yuk." Ajakku.

Dell tidak menjawabku. Otakku pun berpikir untuk mengerjainya

Aku pergi ke pintu kelas.

"Hei Haku, apa kabar?" Tanyaku dengan keras. Ya sebenarnya aku bohong. Tidak ada Haku disana.

"Eh, Haku?" Tanya Dell sambil celingak-celinguk

"Gotcha. Ketauan kau Dell. Hahahaha." Kataku sambil tertawa

"E-Eh.."

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin." Aku langsung menarik tangannya

Dikantin, ya aku makan bekalku. Tentunya sambil ngobrol dengan Dell, sampai bell tanda istirahat berakhir. Aku langsung pergi kedalam kelas.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran disekolah selesai, tapi aku belum bisa pulang. Aku, Dell, dan Akaito ikut club basket. Dan Akaito sendiri adalah ketua club basket di SMA-ku. Oh iya, aku lupa bilang aku bersekolah di SMA Cypton. Dan 1 bulan lagi sekolah kami akan mengadakan event. Dan club kami mewakili sekolah kami dalam lomba basket. Lalu kamipun latihan untuk satu bulan kedepan.

Selesai latihan aku langsung pulang.

"Len, aku duluan ya. Mau pergi dulu. Bye." Kata Dell terburu-buru

"Buru-buru banget. Ya udah, bye."

'_Pasti mau ketemu Haku' _Pikirku

Terpaksa aku pulang sendiri. Akupun langsung berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah aku mengambil Hp-ku dan aku mengirim SMS ke Dell.

**To: Dell_HardWorker**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**OI, masih hidup? :D**

**.**

**.**

**From: Dell_HardWorker**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Masih lah, emang kamu kira aku udah mati -.-"**

**Kenapa?**

**.**

**.**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**From: Dell_HardWorker**

**Heheheh, bercanda. Oh iya, tadi kamu kemana? Kok buru-buru?**

**.**

**.**

**From: Dell_HardWorker**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Eng…Tadi aku ke supermarket dulu.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Dell_HardWorker**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Bener? Gak ketemu sama Haku?**

**-Dell POV-**

**From: Dell_HardWorker**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Eng…Tadi aku ke supermarket dulu.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Dell_HardWorker**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Bener? Gak ketemu sama Haku?**

**.**

Eh, bagaimana Len bisa tau? Jangan-jangan..Ah nggak ah, nggak mungkin. Dia pasti asal tebak aja.

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**From: Dell_HardWorker**

**Eh. Nggak kok.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**To: Dell_HardWorker**

**Oh. Yaudah, aku tidur dulu. Bye**

**.**

Yap, dan setelah itu aku pun tidur juga

**-Len POV-**

Aku tau SMS terakhir Dell itu bohong, sebenarnya dia ketemu sama Haku. Xixixixi, Dell..Dell..Hahahaha, kau lucu banget sih #Yaoi mode on.

**~To Be Continued~**

**

* * *

**

Dell: Ih...gw OOC banget.

Author: WAKAKAKAKAKKA XD

Len: Najis, masa gw yaoi ...

Author: Emang bener kan, kemaren gw liat lo sama Kaito lagi pegangan taman kolong jembatan Ampera *?*

Len: Eh..Kok tau sih *merinding*

Author: Xixixixixi, R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Yang penting cerita ini di review ya ^_^


	4. Tournament Began!

Author: Maaf ya, chapter ini panjang tapi aneh ceritanya =='

Len: Sama kek orang yang ngebuat aneh

Author: Huh! ok

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya, kalau punya saya, semua lagu Len bakal mellow-mellow n di PV.a Len menderita *evil smirk*

_**Nb: Don't like don't read!**_

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 4: Tournament Began**

Seminggu lagi sekolahku akan mengadakan event. Semacam lomba dengan sekolah. Sekolahku mengadakan lomba melukis, menyanyi, turnamen basket, turnamen bola, dan band. Band yang menjadi juara 1 akan tampil pada akhir acara (tampil di depan umum).

"Len! Semangat dong!" Seru Akaito

"Iya To, aku gak bisa konsentrasi nih." Ya, aku sedang latihan basket sebelum pertandingan. Dan karena ada temanku yang melakukan pelanggaran denganku maka aku harus melempar bola ke ring timnya.

Aku melempar bola untuk pertama kalinya. Dan yang pertama itu masuk. Sisa satu kali melempar lagi.

Aku lalu berkonsentrasi dan melempar bola itu, beruntuk bola itu masuk.

"NICE LEN! KITA MENANG!" Teriak Dell sambil memelukku layaknya teletabis yang kehilangan induknya. (Akaito: Kalo kehilangan induknya ngapain make pelukan segala? Author: tau deh)

"Jangan lebay deh, lepasin gw!"

"Ah, iya iya. Hehehehe."

"Ayo pulang." Ajakku

Ya, aku senang ada event disekolahku, karena aku ikut turnamen basket jadi saat jam istirahat kedua selesai aku, Dell, dan teman-teman satu clubku pergi latihan basket. So, aku nggak belajar saat pelajaran terakhir.

Diperjalanan pulang aku mengobrol dengan Dell.

"Hei Len, kalau kita menang nanti kamu tembak Rin ya." Kata Dell dengan muka tidak berdosa

"O..APAA!" Tanyaku kaget

"Aku tadi bilang kalau kita menang nanti kamu tembak Rin ya." Kata Dell untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ohh, kalau begitu. Kalau tim **lawan** kalah kau harus mencium Haku di tengah lapangan." Kataku dengan member penekanan pada kata 'Lawan'

"Eh, kenapa Haku?"

"Aku tau kau telah jadian sama Haku."

"Ta-tau dari mana?" Tanya Dell

"Nih." Aku menyodorkan Hp-ku dan memperlihatkan fotonya dengan Haku yang kemarin aku ambil

"E-eh, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya Len."

"Iya, tapi janji ya."

"Ok." Jawab Dell mantap

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Hakuo juga sudah tau tentang hubungan kalian."

"Eh, dia tau dari mana?"

"Kemarin pagi aku dan Hakuo ngintip kalian berdua yang lagi pacaran di taman belakang sekolah."

"APA! SINI LO LEN!" Teriak Dell sambil lari mengejarku.

"Kalo bisa. AKAKKAKAKA." Akupun lari dari kejaran Dell dan menuju rumahku.

"Hah hah hah. Capek banget." "Aku pulang." Sapaku terhadap orang yang ada dirumah

"Oh Len udah pulang?" Tanya ibu sambil tersenyum

"Iya Bu. Aku keatas ya."

Aku jalan kearah kamarku. Lalu aku menaruh tasku ke sembarang arah dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur. "Hah, capek banget hari ini." Gumamku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataanku dengan Dell tadi.

"Sebentar. Dell nggak sadar ya, tadi aku bilang kalo lawan kalah bukan tim kita yang kalah. Wakakakka. Untung Headset ku bisa ngerekam suara yang tadi dia dengar." Kataku sambil mengutak-ngatik headsetku. Ya, sekolah kami diwajibkan untuk memakai Headset, kecuali para guru.

(Author: Sekolah macam apa itu, yang ada murid lama kelamaan bisa mati gara-gara nilai.a anjlok ==')

.

.

.

Seminggu pun berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari turnamen itu dimulai. Sejak pagi murid-murid SMA Crypton sudah bersiap-siap. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tapi karena aku malas, aku hanya berdiam dikelas bersama Dell. Tepatnya sambil ngobrol dengan Dell, sampai bell tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Tak lama Sakine-sensei datang ke kelas kami.

"Ehm. Anak-anak, hari ini sampai 3 hari kedepan tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Jadi sampai acara dimulai, tepatnya pukul 12.00 kalian bebas. Dan ingat, nanti beli sake sebanyak-banyaknya!" Kata Sakine-sensei sambil mempromosikan sakenya.

Selesai berkata seperti itu Sakine-sensei keluar kelas. Dan kita bebas sampai jam 12. Sambil menunggu jam 12 aku dan Dell pergi ke taman belakang yang jarang dikunjungi orang dan mengobrol disana.

.

.

.

_12.00 PM_

Bell tanda acara akan dimulai telah berbunyi. Murid-murid berlarian ke kelas mereka masing-masing untuk mendengar pengarahan dari wali kelas masing-masing. Selesai itu diadakan upacara pembukaan event ini. Dan dilanjutkan lomba.

Lomba basket sudah dimulai, tetapi giliran tim kita belum sampai. Jadi kita harus menunggu. Sambil menunggu, aku dan Dell menonton pertandingan tim lain.

_Tet..tet…tet.._

'_Pemenangnya adalah SMA Utau A!' _Seru pembawa acara itu. Aku kaget sendiri melihat hasil skornya, 42-0! Aku yakin SMA Utau A adalah lawan yang kuat.

'_Selanjutnya adalah pertandingan antar SMA Crypton VS SMA Engloid!'_

Mendengar itu tim kami langsung bersiap-siap, lalu menuju lapangan. Yang bermain di tim kami adalah Aku (Len), Dell, Akaito, Mikuo, dan Piko.

"Len..Len.." Panggil Dell gugup

"Kenapa Dell?"

"Mereka tuh orang Inggris semua ya? Dah gitu badannya gede-gede lagi, apalagi yang namanya Big-Al itu."

"Gak usah takut Dell, yang penting usaha aja."

Pertandinganpun dimulai…

.

.

.

'_Yaa, pertandingan selesai dan pemenangnya adalah SMA Crypton!' _Seru pembawa acaranya dengan semangat. Yap, sekolah kami menang dan kami sendiri tidak menyangka akan menang telak seperti ini. Skornya adalah *sigh*…80-21! Tampang sih boleh bule, tapi masa gak bisa main basket -,-'

"Len, mereka cupu banget sih. Kurang seru mainnya!" Protes Akaito

"Mau langsung ngelawan SMA Utau A hah?" Tanyaku pada Akaito

"KAGAK!" Bantah Akaito

"KYAAAAAA PIKOO!" Teriak seseorang. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Miki!

"Piko, ini untukmu." Kata Miki menyerahkan sebuah kotak makanan kepada Piko. Lalu langsung berlari pergi dengan wajah memerah. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah Piko yang cengo dengan muka yang juga memerah.

"A—"

"Piko kapan jadiannya?" Tanya Akaito yang menyerobot kalimatku.

"E-eh..Ng.." Piko-pun gugup dan mukanya memerah hebat

"Udah makan aja itu, dari pacar tersayang. Gak usah malu-malu. Hihihi." Goda Mikuo

"Ah, diam kau Mikuo." Bentak Piko lalu memakan bekalnya.

Aku-pun pergi kearah Dell dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Dell, kapan ngaku sama yang lain?" Tanyaku dengan senyum jailku.

"Eh, ngaku apaan?"

"Ngaku kalau DELL UDAH PACARAN SAMA HAKU!" Teriakku yang berhasil membuat Piko yang sedang makan menyemburkan semua makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Akupun langsung lari, takut terkena deathglare dari Dell.

**-Dell POV-**

"Ngaku kalau DELL UDAH PACARAN SAMA HAKU!" Teriak Len. Aku pun langsung blushing ditempat.

Padahal aku baru mau mendeathglare Len, dia sudah lari duluan. Tak lama kemudian, dua setan tukang gossip alias Akaito dan Mikuo datang menghampiriku.

"Dell jahat, gak ngasih tau udah jadian sama Haku.."

"Iya nih, PJ PJ. HAHAHAHA."

Akupun langsung kabur.

**-Rin POV-**

Dalam event ini aku ikut lomba menyanyi. Sahabatku, Miku dan Gumi juga. Lombanya dimulai jam 2, jadi sambil menunggu aku jalan-jalan dulu sendirian. Iseng-iseng aku melihat pertandingan basket.

Sampai tempat pertandingan basket aku melihat tim Len, dkk sedang bertanding melawan SMA Engloid. Yang membuat aku kaget adalah skor akhirnya. SMA Crypton menang telak, padahal aku piker SMA Engloid itu jago-jago, ternyata tidak. Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku

"Eh, udah jam 13.45. Dikit lagi mulai, aku harus ketempat Miku!" Akupun berlari menuju tempat perlombaan itu.

"Rin, kamu dari mana aja?" Tanya Miku

"Tadi habis ngeliat lomba basket."

"Terus siapa yang menang?" Tanya Miku semangat

"Eh, yang menang SMA kita kok. Dari pada itu sudah mulai belum lombanya?"

"Tadi baru ngambil undian."

"Eh, jadi aku…" Kataku panik

"Tenang Rin, aku udah ngambilin undian kamu. Dan kamu dapat giliran ke 4." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"YAAA! MIKU BAIK BANGETT!" Teriakku sambil memeluk Miku.

"Iya, iya Rin. Gak usah kayak anak-anak deh."

"Oh iya, Gumi mana?"

"Gumi tadi pergi ke toilet." Kata Miku dan aku hanya ber 'ohh' ria.

Kebetulan Gumi sudah kembali dari toilet. Dan sambil menunggu giliran aku, Miku, dan Gumi mengobrol. Miku mendapat giliran ke-5 artinya dia setelahku. Sedangkan Gumi mendapat giliran ke-2.

.

.

.

'_Berikutnya giliran Gumi. Silahkan maju.' _Seru pembawa acara itu.

Gumi pun maju dan bernyanyi. Aku kasihan sama Gumi, saking gugupnya sampai-sampai dia tidak tau lagu apa yang harus dia nyanyikan. Dan akhirnya dia menyanyikan lagu 'Balonku', aku dan Miku hanya tertawa kecil.

Setelah Gumi selesai bernyanyi maju seseorang keatas panggung. Orang yang mendapat giliran ke-3 itu adalah Luka Megurine, anak kelas 3-D. Diapun bernyanyi. Suaranya bagus sekali sampai membuatku terpaku mendengarnya. Dia menyanyikan lagu 'Just Be Friend'.

Luka pun selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang adalah giliranku.

"Semangat Rin!" Kata Miku

Akupun maju keatas panggung, lalu mulai bernyanyi. Aku menyanyikan lagu 'Message of Regret'. Awalnya aku gugup, tetapi setelah menyanyikan setengah dari lagu ini aku mulai semangat.

Selesai bernyanyi aku disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah, lalu aku turun dari panggung.

"Bagus sekali Rin! Sekarang giliranku, doa-kan aku ya!"

"Iya Miku, semangat!"

Miku maju keatas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu 'World Is Mine' dengan merdu. Miku itu sering menang dalam lomba menyanyi antar kabupaten. Aku jadi ragu-ragu tidak bisa memenangkan lomba ini.

Miku pun selesai bernyanyi dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah dari pada saat aku maju. "Miku, bagus banget suara kamuu!"

"Ah, biasa aja Rin."

.

.

.

'_Ya, dengan begini lomba selesai. Pengumuman pemenangnya akan dilaksanakan besok jam 2 siang. Terima kasih.'_

"Miku, pulang yuk." Ajakku

"Yuk."

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah aku bertemu Mikuo. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang. Tiba-tiba dia menatapku dan berjalan kearahku.

"Em, Rin. Mau pulang bareng aku?" Tanya Mikuo

"Eh.."

Tiba-tiba Mikuo menatap kakaknya, Miku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Mikuo dan Miku itu saudara.

"Kenapa? Gak suka aku sama Rin?" Tanya Miku dengan dingin

"Nggak kok kak, ya sudah aku pulang bareng Akaito aja. Bye."

Dijalan aku bertanya pada Miku

"Mikuo tadi kenapa sih?" Tanyaku

"Kamu gak tau? Mikuo itu suka sama kamu!" Jawab Miku

"HAH!"

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Len: Sumpah gaje banget

Dell: Kenapa aib gw disini dibuka DX

Mikuo & Akaito: Kenapa kita jadi tukang gosip! X

Author: all, itu sudah takdir kalian. XP *digebuk Len, Dell, Mikuo, Akaito*

Rin: Selagi mereka gebuk-gebukan. Review yaa ^^ *?*


	5. The Day Before The Final

Dell: Lama amet Publishnya!

Author: Maap, stress berat gw diskool

Len: Gak usah curhat! Cepet mulai!

Author: Yang ma disclaimer angkat kaki!

... _Krik Krik Krik..._

Author: HUWAA...KENAPA GAK ADA YANG MAU DISCLAIMER DX

Akaito: Dari pada authornya nangis terus, gw aja yang disclaimer

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan gak mungkin punya tuh Author, dia yang punya nanti Es Krim kaito dikasih cacing semua.

Kaito: HAH!

Author: Enjoy this~~ *ngabain kaito*

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 5: The Day Before The Final**

**-Rin POV-**

"Hari ini pengumuman, pasti Miku yang menang. Tapi aku harus tetap semangat!" Kataku dalam hati

Aku lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu Miku.

"Rin-chan!" Teriak Miku

"Iya Miku-chan?"

"Ayo berangkat bareng!" Kata Miku dengan polosnya sementara Rin hanya cengo.

"Ng. Rin?"

"Ah, ayo."

Sesampainya di depan kelas aku bertemu Mikuo yang sedang ngobrol dengan Akaito. Sesaat dia melirik kearah aku dan Miku. Oh iya, Mikuo itu sekelas dengan aku dan Miku.

"Cepat masuk Rin!" Suruh Miku

"I-iya."

Setelah aku menaruh tasku aku pergi kearah kantin dan tentunya bersama Miku. Lalu kami duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin itu.

"Hari ini hari pengumumannya kan?" Tanya Miku

"Iya, dan aku yakin kamu yang menang." Kataku agak kecewa

"Hehehe, tapi bisa aja kamu yang menang. Kemarin suaraku agak serak."

"Nggak bakal. Pasti kamu yang menang." Kataku

"Nggak, pasti kamu." Bantah Miku

"Pasti kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

_(Author: Udah woi! Malah berantem kamu-kamu-an -.-")_

.

.

.

Ditengah perang kamu kamu-an *?* tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke kantin itu. Dan orang itu adalah….Len? Sepertinya orang yang disebelahnya itu Dell ya…

Aku berhenti ngomong 'kamu' lagi ==, lalu menatap Len. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiranku, jadi aku melanjutkan perang kamu kamu-an *?* lagi dengan Miku.

"Ng, Rin?" Panggil seseorang, tepatnya Len

"I—" Belum selesai bicara Len menaruh tangannya di atas jidatku. Dan dengan sekejab aku blushing ditempat.

"E-eh. Kenapa Len?" Kataku gugup sambil memalingkan mukaku supaya Len tidak melihat mukaku yang memerah ini.

"Tidak panas. Kamu ini sakit apa kenapa? Dari tadi cuma ngomong 'kamu' doang sama Miku." Tanya Len

"Eh, nggak kenapa-kenapa kok."

"Oh iya, besok pertandingan final turnamen basket kan?" Tanyaku

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak, aku cuma mau ngeliat pertandingan itu."

**-Miku POV-**

"Oh iya, besok pertandingan final turnamen basket kan?" Tanya Rin

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" Jawab Len

"Nggak, aku cuma mau ngeliat pertandingan itu."

Aku diam sesaat.

.

.

'_HAH! SEJAK KAPAN RIN SUKA NGELIAT BASKET?' _Teriakku dalam hati

"Em, Rin boleh aku bicara sebentar." Tanyaku

"Oh, iya. Aku pergi dulu ya Len." Kata Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Len. Lalu aku melihat Len juga membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa Miku?" Tanya Rin membuka pembicaraan

"Aku mau nanya, sejak kapan kamu suka basket?"

"Sejak aku melihat Le—" Tiba-tiba Rin menutup mulutnya, sebenarnya aku sudah tau apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ya, karena itu aku mau menjahili Rin. *Evil Mode*

"Len? Len kan?" Tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Bu..Bukan!" Bantah Rin panik. Wajahnya kini memerah

"Hahaha..Wajahmu memerah! Artinya aku benarkan! Hahahahaha." Kataku sambil tertawa

"Miku-chan!" Teriak Rin sambil mengejarku.

Sekarang kita sedang kejar-kejaran XD.

**-Len POV-**

Setelah Rin pergi dengan Miku aku dan Dell tetap diam di kantin.

"Len." Panggil Dell

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi kamu ngapain megang-megang kepala Rin?" Tanya Dell dengan senyum liciknya yang sering membuatku muntah 5 ember sehari.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Udah ah, ayo ke lapangan!" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Dell ke lapangan.

.

.

.

_11.45 PM_

"Lima belas menit lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai. Cepat bersiap-siap!" Seru pelatih tim basketku

Aku, Dell, Akaito, Mikuo, dan Piko sudah bersiap-siap. Lalu kami melakukan pemanasan sampai waktu pertandingan dimulai.

.

.

.

_15 menit kemudian_

"Yap, sekarang sudah waktunya bertanding. Hari ini lawan kalian adalah SMA Utau B. Hati-hati dengan mereka, apalagi dengan orang yang namanya Keine Ron. Ingat-ingat itu!" Kata pelatihku

"Ya!" Jawab kami serempak

"_Ya, kedua tim diharapkan masuk ke dalam lapangan!" _Seru pembawa acara itu

"Ok, sana pergi!" Perintah pelatih kami, tepatnya mengusir =='

Kamipun langsung masuk ke dalam lapangan. Aku hanya memperhatikan orang yang bernama Keine Ron itu.

'_Baik, pertandingan dimulai!"_

.

.

.

Ditengah pertandingan Akaito cedera, dan terpaksa dikeluarkan dari permainan. Akaito diganti dengan Nero. Ya, Nero adalah wakil ketua basket di tim kami dan hanya Nero yang pantas menggantikan Akaito.

Pertandingan-pun dimulai kembali. Skor kedua tim imbang 25-25. Tim Utau B memang hebat.

.

.

.

'_Pertandingan selesai! Dan ini benar-benar pertandingan yang luar biasa! Pemenangnya adalah…'_

Ya, pemenangnya adalah SMA kami. Kami menang dengan skor 51-49. Yah memang beda tipis tapi ini adalah hasil susah payah kami.

"Bagus Nero, Len, Dell, Mikuo, Piko. Tanpa aku kalian bisa menang." Seru Akaito sambil tersenyum

"Sudah, istirahat aja dulu." Kata Nero

"Sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat. Besok kita final." Kata Akaito

"Ok." Kata aku, Dell, Piko, Mikuo, dan Nero serempak.

.

.

.

**-Rin POV-**

"Huwaa…Keren! Tim Len menang lagi!" Seru Rin

"Harus dong, kalau kalah sama di kandang sendiri." Balas Miku

"Di kandang sendiri?" Tanya Rin kebingungan

"Maksudnya, kita kan tuan rumah event ini. Kalau kalah sama aja malu-maluin sekolah kita. Lagian kita juga main di sekolah kita sendiri."

"Ohh" Kata Rin ber-ohh ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin

"Hm. Jam—" Miku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mukanya terlihat pucat

"Kenapa Miku-chan?"

"SEKARANG JAM 14.58!" Teriak Miku

"HAH! AYO CEPET KE TEMPAT PENGUMUMANNYA!" Teriakku pada Miku

Aku dan Miku berlari menuju tempat pengumuman itu. Untung kita sampai tepat waktu jadi kita tidak terlambat.

"Lama sekali kalian. Cepat masuk!" Perintah Gumi

"Hai Gumi-san~~" Kata Rind an Miku serempak. Entah antara sadara atau tidak sadar mereka nurut sama perintahnya Gumi.

_Di dalam tempat pengumuman_

'_Baik. Sebelum kita memulai acara ini, kita panjatkan doa dulu. Berdoa menurut kepercayaan kalian masing-masing. Berdoa dimulai!'_

**-Skip Time-**

'_Baik, sekarang saya akan mengumumkan yang orang-orang yang tidak lulus terlebih dahulu.'_

"Aku jadi deg-deg an Rin." Kata Gumi dengan nada manjanya

"Biasa aja Gumi." Balas Rin sambil mundur dengan perlahan

'_Ok, orang-orang yang tidak lulus adalah xxx, xxx, dan Gumi.'_

"WHAT!" Teriak Gumi yang sukses membuat aku dan Miku kaget.

"Sabar Gumi.." Kata Miku berusaha menenangkan Gumi

"Iya deh. Pasrah aja."

'_Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan sang juara. Mulai dari juara ketiga.'_

'_Juara ketiga adalah….Miku Hatsune!' Seru pembawa acara itu_

"Hah?" Miku kaget mendengarnya

"Sabar ya Miku. Padahal aku yakin banget kamu yang menang." Kata Rin

"Tapi benarkan kataku. Aku kalah."

"Hehehe."

'_Juara kedua adalah….Rin Kagamine!' Seru pembawa acara itu lagi_

"Selamat ya Rin-chan!" Kata Miku yang tiba-tiba memelukku

"I-iya Miku, sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu. Se-sesak."

'_Dan itu berarti, sang juara pertama adalah…Luka Megurine!' Seru pembawa acara itu (lagi)_

Aku, Miku, Gumi, dan orang-orang disana langsung melihat kearah Luka. Sepertinya dia terkejut mendengar kalau dia menjadi juara satu.

'_Bagi yang memenangkan lomba ini diharapkan maju ke atas panggung.'_

Aku, Miku, dan Luka maju ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiah kami masing-masing.

'_Ini untuk kalian.'_ Pembawa acara itu menyerahkan medali perunggu untuk Miku, perak untuk aku, dan emas untuk Luka (Author: Kayak ini lomba penting aja ==')

'_Selamat.'_ Sambung pembawa acara itu sambil menyalami aku, Miku, dan Luka.

Selesai acara itu aku dan Miku pergi keluar sekolah. Tepatnya pulang ke rumah. Dan lagi-lagi kita berhenti di depan gerbang. Disana ada Luka Megurine, sang juara satu lomba menyanyi itu. Dia menghampiri kami berdua.

"Selamat ya." Kata dia sambil tersenyum lalu menjaba tangan kami berdua

"Kamu juga, hebat kamu bisa mendapat juara pertama!" Kata Miku membalas senyumannya

Lalu kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kami untuk pulang.

**-Len POV-**

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah sendirian. Saat melewati aula aku mendengar suara _'Bagi yang memenangkan lomba ini diharapkan maju ke atas panggung.'. _Karena aku penasaran aku masuk kedalam aula. Disana aku melihat Rin, Miku, dan Luka berdiri diatas panggung.

Miku mengalungi medali perunggu, Rin medali perak, dan Luka medali emas.

"Jadi, Luka juara pertama ya. Kalau begitu Rin juara kedua dong." Pikirku dalam hati

Setelah mereka bertiga turun ke bawah panggung aku langsung pergi dari sana dan mencari Dell. Aku menemukan Dell di ruang klub basket.

"Len, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Dell

"Habis jalan-jalan aja. Ya udah, aku mau pulang." Kataku sambil mengambil tasku lalu berjalan keluar ruang klub

"Sebentar, tungguin dong!" Teriak Dell buru-buru

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan keluar

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Len: Review yaa ^^

Author: *dalem hati: Tumben nggak protes..*


	6. The Final!

Author: maap lama update, bis lappy gk bisa nyala n lgi stress berat ==

Len: stress sih stress, cepetan mulai

Author: bentar, ngomong" org" yang nge-review nih cerita saya bales gak ya? o.0 *beneran lupa -plak-*

Len: Author pikun ==

Author: au ah, Dell Disclaimer!

Dell: Iya deh ==

Disclaimer: Kalo Vocaloid punya nih author, nanti setiap detiknya nama-nama chara.a berubah-rubah *?*

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chap:ter 6: The Final!**

**-Normal POV-**

"Yosh! Hari ini final, harus menang!" Kata Len semangat dalam kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran akan janjinya dengan Dell satu bulan lalu

_Flashback…_

_Diperjalanan pulang aku mengobrol dengan Dell._

"_Hei Len, kalau kita menang nanti kamu tembak Rin ya." Kata Dell dengan muka tidak berdosa_

"_O..APAA!" Tanyaku kaget_

"_Aku tadi bilang kalau kita menang nanti kamu tembak Rin ya." Kata Dell untuk kedua kalinya. _

"_Ohh, kalau begitu. Kalau tim __**lawan**__ kalah kau harus mencium Haku di tengah lapangan." Kataku dengan member penekanan pada kata 'Lawan'_

"_Eh, kenapa Haku?"_

"_Aku tau kau telah jadian sama Haku."_

"_Ta-tau dari mana?" Tanya Dell_

"_Nih." Aku menyodorkan Hp-ku dan memperlihatkan fotonya dengan Haku yang kemarin aku ambil_

"_E-eh, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya Len."_

"_Iya, tapi janji ya."_

"_Ok." Jawab Dell mantap_

"_Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Hakuo juga sudah tau tentang hubungan kalian."_

"_Eh, dia tau dari mana?"_

"_Kemarin pagi aku dan Hakuo ngintip kalian berdua yang lagi pacaran di taman belakang sekolah."_

"_APA! SINI LO LEN!" Teriak Dell sambil lari mengejarku._

"_Kalo bisa. AKAKKAKAKA." Akupun lari dari kejaran Dell dan menuju rumahku._

_Flasback-off_

"Ah, kalo menang nanti harus nembak Rin. Mendinglah, nantikan aku ngeliat Dell ama Haku ciuman di tengah lapangan. Hahahahaha." Kata Len sambil tertawa

**-Skip Time-**

_Disekolah…_

Pagi hari itu, kira-kira pukul 09.00, Len dan teman-temannya sedang berlatih basket untuk final nanti siang. Akaito yang kemarin cedera memaksakan diri untuk berlatih.

"Akaito, kamu gak usah maksain diri. Nanti malah kenapa-napa." Kata Nero

"Ah, gak papa kok." Balas Akaito

Merekapun melanjutkan latihannya

**-Len POV-**

_Pukul 10.00_

"Baiklah, latihan selesai! Kalian istirahat sampai waktunya pertandingan. Bubar!" Perintah pelatihku

Aku dan sahabat terbaikku Dell jalan-jalan keliling sekolah layaknya seorang pengantin yang sedang berbulan madu *dilindes RoadRoller*

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah aku melihat sebuah rombongan. (bener gak tuh sebuahnya ==)

"Itu SMA Utau A?" Kataku sambil menyipitkan mata melihat rombongan itu

"Kayaknya sih iya. Mereka pasti datang duluan untuk latihan." Sambung Dell

"Udah ah. Ayo balik ke kelas." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Dell.

Kami berjalan terus sampai akhirnya ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Jadi benar ya yang aku lihat kemarin. Itu kau Len." Kata seseorang

Spontan aku membalik tubuhku dan melihat orang itu. Dia…

"Ted!" Kataku kaget. Ted adalah teman sekaligus rivalku waktu aku SMP.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melawanmu lagi. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kita selalu bertengkar untuk menjadi nomor 1 dalam basket. Final nanti adalah penentuannya." Kata Ted sambil tersenyum

"Huh." Aku mengepalkan tanganku kearah mukanya. "Aku tidak akan kalah!" Kataku mantap

"Lihat saja nanti." Lalu Ted pergi bersama timnya.

…

"Siapa dia Len?" Tanya Dell

"Dia rivalku saat aku masih SMP. Aku gak nyangka bakal ngelawan dia lagi di event ini."

"Tunjukan pada dia Len, kau bisa mengalahkannya!" Kata Dell menyemangatkanku

"Pasti!"

.

.

.

_Pukul 11.30_

Tim kami bersiap-siap di ruang klub kami. Aku sedang minum teh, sedangkan yang lain sedang melakukan pemanasan. (Author: Santai banget nih orang ==)

Sekitar pukul 11.45, pelatih tim kami masuk kedalam ruang klub dan memberi kami penjelasan, sampai tiba saatnya pertandingan dimulai.

'_Pertandingan Final antara SMA Crypton VS SMA Utau A akan dimulai, diharapkan kedua tim segera memasuki lapangan!' _Seru pembawa acara itu.

"Baik, ayo maju!" Perintah pelatih kami.

Tidak kusangka, Ted adalah kapten SMA Utau A.

"Len, mari kita bertanding secara sportif." Kata Ted tersenyum sambil menjaba tanganku

"Heh, aku tidak akan kalah Ted!" Kataku dengan mantap dan membalas jabatan tangan itu

"Semoga kau bisa." Kata Ted lalu dia meninggalkanku.

'_Pertandingan dimulai!'_ Seru pembawa acara.

**-Normal POV-**

Wasit melempar bola keatas, lalu Akaito menepisnya kebelakang. Bola itu ditangkap oleh Mikuo. Mikuomembawa bola menuju tengah lapangan, tetapi dihadang pemain yang bernama Rook. Mikuo dengan cepat melempar bolanya kearah Piko. Piko dengan sigap menangkap bola itu dan membawanya menuju ring. Dia melakukan Ley-up dan memasukan bola itu. (Komentator mode on)

"Heh, hebat juga SMA Crypton itu. Ayo kita ganyang mereka." Bisik Ted pada timnya

Tim SMA Utau A terdiri dari Ted, Rook, Taya, Tsubame, dan Sora.

Taya melempar bola pada Tsubame. Tsubame langsung menuju tengah lapangan, lalu dengan cepat dia mengoper bola pada Ted. Ted bersiap-siap melakukan _three point_, dengan sigap Mikuo, Dell, dan Piko datang mencegah Ted melakukan three point. Dengan cepat Ted menghindari mereka. Ternyata gerakan three point itu adalah tipuan. Lalu Ted dengan cepat melakukan lay-up kearah ring SMA Crypton.

Skor sekarang adalah 2-2.

.

.

.

Bell tanda kedua tim untuk beristirahat berbunyi. Skor akhir adalah 25-25.

"Hah hah hah. SMA Utau A kuat sekali." Kata Piko

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu sampai babak kedua dimulai." Suruh pelatihku

"Baik pak!" Seru semua anggota tim serempak

"Ugh!" Erang Akaito tiba-tiba.

"Akaito, kau kenapa!" Kata Len kaget

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Lebih baik kau istirahat sampai pertandingan selesai." Seru Nero

Bell babak kedua dibunyikan.

"Kau diam dan tunggu kita disini Akaito!" Kata Nero.

Babak kedua dimulai

Dell mengoper bola kearah Nero. Dengan cepat Nero melewati beberapa pemain Utau A lalu mencetak angka.

"Nice Job Nero!" Seru Mikuo

Sama seperti babak pertama, mereka saling kejar-kejaran angka *?* Sampai pada akhirnya…

DUAGH!

"ARGH!" TeriakP Len

"Len!" Teriak Dell

"LEN!" Teriak Rin yang sedari tadi menonton. _Miku: Hm..*lirik Rin* Jadi dia beneran suka Len ya…_

PRITT! '_Time Out!'_

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dell

"Aku nggak apa-apa, dari pada itu waktunya?"

Dell langsung melirik jamnya

"Pas, tinggal 0,01 detik lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ugh." Len mulai mencoba untuk berdiri, kakinya tadi tertendang oleh Tsubame.

"Jangan paksakan diri Len." Kata Piko

"Habis ini _finalti _kan, biar aku saja yang melempar."

'_Pemain yang lain diharap menyingkir dan membuka tempat untuk Len melempar bola!' _Seru wasit

PRIT!

Peluit yang menjadi tanda Len harus melempar bola dibunyikan. Len berkonsentrasi penuh dan dia melempar bolanya.

PRIT! _'Bola pertama tidak masuk!'_ Seru wasit

Lalu wasit itu memberikan Len bola untuk dilempar ke ring SMA Utau A. Len berkonsentrasi penuh. Suasana menjadi tegang, penonton yang sedari tadi rebut menjadi diam. Lalu sebentar Len melirik Rin, Rin terlihat tegang. Lalu Len melempar bolanya.

'Ayo masuk!' Teriak Len dalam hati

'Kalau ini masuk berarti kita menang!' Kata Mikuo dalam hati

PRITT!

'_Pemenangnya adalah SMA Crypton! Dengan skor 43-44!'_

**-Len POV-**

'_Pemenangnya adalah SMA Crypton! Dengan skor 43-44!'_

"LEN!" Teriak seluruh anggota timku yang langsung menibanku.

"Ugh, berat oi!"

"Kau berhasil Len!" Seru Akaito

"Hehehehe."

Tiba-tiba Ted datang menghampiriku

"Selamat Len." Kata Ted sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum kecil

"Dan itu berarti aku lebih kuat dari mu!" Ejekku

"Heh." Lalu Ted pergi ke tempat timnya

Tiba-tiba Dell menyeretku ke suatu tempat.

"Ingat janjimu kan?" Tanya Dell

"Ah, iya. Ok aku akan nembak Rin, tapi nanti sore! Sekarang tepati janjimu!"

"Hei, kau bilang kan kalau lawan ka—" Dell menghentikan kalimatnya, sepertinya dia baru sadar sesuatu

"Emang kalau lawan kalah. Ok, aku pangill Haku-nya dulu ya." Kataku sambil berlari mencari Haku.

"SIALAN!" Teriak Dell, dan aku masih mendengarnya dari kejauhan

"Hihihihihi."

**-Dell POV-**

"Hei, kau bilang kan kalau lawan ka—" Aku menghentikan kalimatku, Aku baru sadar kata-kata Len. Sialan, aku dijebak!

"Emang kalau lawan kalah. Ok, aku pangill Haku-nya dulu ya." Kata Len sambil berlari.

"SIALAN!" Teriakku

**-Len POV-**

Aku berkeliling sekolah, mencari-cari Haku. Sampai di Aula aku melihat Haku sedang berbicara dengan Hakuo

"Em, Haku." Panggilku

"Sebentar ya kak." … "Ada apa Len?"

"Dell manggil kamu tuh, di lapangan belakang." Kataku tersenyum licik

"Oh, ok aku akan kesana."

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Bye." Kataku sambil berjalan kearah kelas. Aku teringat akan janjiku dengan Dell.

"Ya udah lah, aku tulis surat dulu ke Rin."

Sampai dikelas aku mengambil secarik kertas kecil dan mulai menulis. Selesai menulis aku berlari ke arah kelas Rin. Awalnya aku bingung tempat duduk dia dimana, tapi setelah melihat tas berwarna orange dan bergambar jeruk aku bisa tau pasti itu tempat duduk dia.

Aku langsung menaruh suratnya di mejanya dan langsung berlari cepat kearah lapangan, tidak mau ketinggalan adegan mesranya Dell.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

****Author: Rencananya di chappy ini pengen dibuat adegan Dell sama Haku ciuman, tapi gk jadi ==

Dell: E-eh *blush*

Rin: Review ya^^

Author: Rin, tumben muncul

Rin: Suka suka xP


	7. Love Tragedy

Author: Hohoho, Update Kilat! (/o)/ \(o\)

Rin: bagus bagus, anak pintar ^^ *elus" kepala.a*

Author: *dalem hati: "Dikira gw anjing =="* Ya udah, skalian Rin disclaimer dong

Rin: gak mau!

Author: Disckaimer atau persediaan buah jeruk aku abisin! *ngancem

Rin: HUWAA LEN~!

Len: AUTHOR SIALAN! NGAPAIN BIKIN RIN NANGIS! *meluk Rin*

Author: nyari kesempatan tuh =w=

Kaito: gw aja deh yang disclaimer, tapi nanti setok es krim gw dibanyakin ya

Author: Huwaaa, thx kaito

Disclaimer: ...Vocaloid bukan punya Author ini...

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 7: Love Tragedy**

**-Dell POV-**

Setelah Len berlari entah kemana aku langsung menuju lapangan. Sebenarnya aku malu melakukan ini, tapi sial waktu itu aku salah dengar! DX

Setelah beberapa menit Haku muncul dari pinggir lapangan

"Haku!" Panggilku. Lalu Haku berjalan pelan kearahku

"A-ada apa Dell?" Tanya Haku

"Ng…"

"Iya?" Haku memiringkan kepalanya

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, lalu perlahan menciumnya. Bisa kupastikan, wajahku dan wajah Haku memerah. Dan bisa kupastikan juga Haku kaget sampe nanti gak bisa sadar-sadar dari mimpu BURUKnya.

JPRET JPRET

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan ciumanku lalu melirik ketempat suara itu berasal. Dan ternyata…

"LEN, MIKUO, AKAITO!"

"HUWAAAAA!" Teriak mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum. Tadinya mereka bertiga memfotoku. Sialnya hari ini.

**-Haku POV-**

"A-ada apa Dell?" Tanyaku

"Ng…"

"Iya?" Aku memiringkan kepalanya

Tiba-tiba Dell menciumku. Aku kaget setengah mati. Setelah Dell mendengar sesuatu dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"LEN, MIKUO, AKAITO!" Teriak Dell

"HUWAAAAA!" Teriak Len, Mikuo, dan Akaito.

"De-Dell?"

"I-iya?"

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku ke kelas dulu ya." Kata Dell sambil berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat punggung Dell.

**-Len POV-**

"Ahay, dapet fotonya!" Kataku girang

"Thanks Len, gw jadi dapet juga!" Kata Akaito sambil nari-nari hula

"Enakan nih foto diapain ya?" Sambung Mikuo

"Terserah kalian berdua, aku mau kesuatu tempat. Bye!" Aku menuju ke suatu tempat yang sudah aku janjikan dengan Rin dalam surat itu. Aku menuliskan akan bertemu di lantai 3, di dekat tangga. Tapi dalam surat itu tidak kucantumkan namaku.

Dengan cepat aku menuju lantai 3, tapi sial. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu Dell yang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk. Terpaksa aku harus terkena Deathglarenya.

**-Mikuo POV-**

_Beberapa saat setelah Len pergi_

"Eh, Akaito. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye." Kataku sambil berlari ke suatu tempat.

**-Len POV-**

"Udah selesai belom?" Tanyaku pada Dell

"Udah sana pergi!" Usir Dell

"Dari tadi kek!" Aku langsung berlari menuju lantai 3 dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya aku tidak melihat ada kura-kura yang lepas dari kandangnya, lalu aku tersandung.

"Ugh, kura-kura sialan. Momentnya gak pas nih!"

Tapi…

3

2

1

"Emang di sekolah ini ada yang melihara kura-kura ya?" Kataku sambil memiringkan kepala

"Dari pada itu aku harus…." Dengan cepat aku berlari lagi.

Setelah sampai di lantai 3, aku mencari-cari sosok Rin. Tapi sia-sia, dia tidak ada disana.

"Rin…"

.

.

.

_Flash_back

**-Rin POV-**

"Yes, SMA Crypton menang!" Kataku girang

"Sekarang ke kelas aja yuk." Ajak Miku

Aku dan Miku lalu berjalan ke kelas. Sampai disana aku duduk lalu berbicara dengan Miku. Lalu saat aku mengambil tasku terlihat sebuah surat. Surat itu sudah lecek. Lalu aku membaca surat itu.

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_Aku tunggu kamu di lantai 3 sekolah ini, di dekat tangga. Pada jam 15.00_

_From: -Secret-_

"Rin, surat dari siapa?" Tanya Miku

"Aku juga tidak tau, ngomog-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 14.55. Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak, aku pergi dulu ya."

Aku langsung pergi menuju lantai 3. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit muncul seseorang dari tangga.

"Mi…Mikuo!" Kataku kaget.

**-Mikuo POV-**

_Beberapa saat setelah Len pergi_

"Eh, Akaito. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye." Kataku sambil berlari ke suatu tempat.

Aku tau Len mau kemana karena tadi sebelum adegan Dell mencium Haku aku melihat Len memasukan sebuah kertas kedalam tasnya Rin. Diam-diam aku mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas

Itu.

_To: Rin Kagamine_

_Aku tunggu kamu di lantai 3 sekolah ini, di dekat tangga. Pada jam 15.00_

_From: -Secret-_

saat itu aku merasa kesal dan meremas kertas itu.

Sesampainya dilantai 3 itu…

"Mi…Mikuo!" Kata Rin kaget

"Iya Rin, ini aku."

"Jadi kamu yang membuat surat itu?" Tanya Rin, aku hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Ng, begini Rin. Would you be my girlfriend?" Kataku mantap tanpa memperhatikan penggunaan Bahasa Inggris-ku salah apa nggak (Author: Kepede-an lo ==)

"…" Rin terdiam

"Diam berarti iya untukku."

Lalu Rin menunduk, wajahnya kini memerah. Aku memeluk Rin, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

**-Rin POV-**

Aku hanya diam mematung beberapa menit setelah Mikuo pergi.

"Mikuo…" Gumamku pelan, lalu berjalan pergi.

_End Flashback_

_Di kelas.._

"APA! SERIUS RIN!" Tanya Miku kaget

"Be-beneran." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Kamu terima apa nggak?"

"Saat itu aku hanya diam, aku tidak bisa menjawab." Air mataku pun mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku

"Sudah, gak usah nangis Rin." Kata Miku menghiburku, lalu dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipiku dan membetulkan poniku

"Apapun keputusanmu, itulah yang terbaik untukmu." Lanjut Miku

"Terima kasih Miku." Lalu aku memeluk Miku

**-Miku POV-**

Rin memelukku, dan aku mengelus-elus punggungnya.

'_Mikuo, kenapa kau berbuat senekat itu?' _Pikirku dalam hati

**-Len POV-**

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Len. Cepat tembak Rin!" Perintah Dell

"Nggak bisa Dell."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Dell sambil menatapku tajam

"Tadi aku udah ngasih surat ke dia, aku janjian sama dia ketemu di lantai 3. Tapi pas aku kesana dia gak ada."

"Yasudah, nanti pulang sekolah kalau ketemu Rin kamu tembak!"

"Iya iya.." Kataku pasrah

Sepulang sekolah aku mangkal *?* di depan gerbang sekolah, untuk yaa…menepati janjiku dengan Dell.

30 menit menunggu, aku tidak menemukan wajah 'manis' Rin (Author: Ciaelah XD)

Tiba-tiba Dell datang.

"Gimana Len, udah ketemu?" Tanya Dell

"Belom! Gimana bisa ketemu, dari tadi nggak keliatan mukanya." Kataku kesal

"Ya udah, kapan-kapan aja deh. Kita pulang aja, ayo." Kata Dell sambil menarik lenganku.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Author: maaf kalau kependekan, soalnya kalo Len kesiksa dichappter ini gak seru..

Len: Maksudmu kesiksa yang gimana?

Author: Eh, ng-nggak kok ^^"

dari pada itu review yaa...


	8. New Year Party 1

Len: Perasaan tahun baru udah lewat lama banget deh

Author: Biarin, ini FF FF gw bukan punya lo, lo cuma numpang jadi chara doang disini! -plak-

Rin: HEI! BERANI KAMU NGOMONG GITU, ARTINYA KITA YANG ADA DI FF INI CUMA NUMPANG! *Naik RoadRoller*

Rin: RODA RORA!

Author: GYAAAAAA!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Crypton bukan punya saya, cuma FF ini punya saya

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 8: New Year Party 1**

* * *

_Seminggu sebelum Tahun Baru_

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Pagi yang itu cerah, tapi hujan deras (Author di tending para readers).

Maaf, maaf. Sekarang waktunya serius.

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali. Ya, untungnya sekarang hari Sabtu. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning dan berponytail itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoam, ng. Deres banget hujannya. Nyesel bangun pagi." Gumam laki-laki itu yang bernama Kagamine Len. Lalu dia segera mengambil earphonenya dan menyambungkannya pada Handphone-nya

"Hmm hmm hmm." Senandung Len

Tiba-tiba Handphone Len bordering

'_kanau nara__kono koe__  
__subete__ubaisatte__  
__itoshii hito he to ataete kudasai__kimi ga inai sekai ni__tada hitori__nokosareru no nara__kono mama...isshoni...kuchiteikuyo' _(Author Cuma punya lirik lagu Soundless Voice, jadi Ringtonenya lagu ini)

Len melihat layar Handphone-nya. "Dari Dell? Mau apa dia pagi-pagi gini?" Tanya Len

"Halo." Sapa Len

"_Ah, iya. Halo Len." _Balas Dell

"Ada apaan pagi-pagi gini?"

"_Gini, Akaito ngajak kita-kita buat kamping sekalian buat perayaan tahun baru minggu depan. Mau ikut nggak?"_

"Semoga aja boleh sama ibu-ku." Iya, Len hanya tinggal bersama Ibu-nya. Ayah-nya bekerja diluar negeri

"Emang yang ikut siapa aja?" Tanya Len

"_Em, Akaito, Mikuo, aku bingung Kaito-sensei itu ikut apa nggak dan semoga nggak, Miku, Luka, aku, Neru, Nero, Piko, Miki, Gumi, Haku, oh iya. Rin juga loh!" _

"Aku usahakan! Udah dulu oke. Bye!"

"_Oke, bye!" _Lalu Dell memutuskan telponnya

Setelah ditaruh Handphone-nya diatas meja belajarnya, dia berlari ke bawah untuk meminta ijin pada ibu-nya.

**-Len POV-**

"Hah? Kamu mau kamping pas tahun baru? Boleh aja sih." Kata Ibuku

"Boleh? Arigatou Okaa-san!"

Telepon dirumah berdering, lalu ibu Len mengangkat telpon itu. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali.

"Len, Rei dan Rui juga mau tuh ikut kamu kamping." Kata Ibuku dengan wajah amat sangat tidak berdosa

"…"

3 detik aku diam mematung

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku syok. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa berduaan sama Rin, malah harus ngurusin 2 bocah setan itu DX

"Iya, awalnya mereka mau ngajak kamu buat pesta tahun baru di sini, tapi karena tau kamu mau pergi kamping jadi dia mau ikut kamu."

"Hah, ya sudah deh. Aku bilang temenku dulu."

Aku langsung pergi kekamarku dan mengambil Handphone-ku. Aku memencet nomor Handphone Dell.

"_Ng, ada apa Len?" _Tanya Dell diseberang telepon sana

"Gini, tadi aku udah minta ijin sama ibu-ku. Dan aku boleh ikut. Tapi…"

"_Tapi kenapa?"_ Tanya Dell penasaran

"Aku harus mengajak adik sepupuku, Rui sama Rei." Kata Len dan sekarang wajahnya memucat

"_Hah! Saudaramu yang…Ng, maaf, bandel banget." _

"Iya. Kau bilang ke Akaito dulu, tanya boleh apa nggak, oke. Ya sudah. Bye." Aku langsung menutuskan telponnya

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian_

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Gawat! Aku sudah telat!" Teriak Len panic, ia langsung mandi dan buru-buru pergi ketempat janjian dia dengan Akaito (Tepatnya dengan orang-orang yang ikut kamping). Untungnya dia sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk kamping kemarin malam.

"Bu, aku berangkat ya!"

Len berlari sekuat tenaga menuju taman Voca Park. Diperlukan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ditaman itu.

Sesampainya Len disana..

"Kau telat 5 menit Kagamine Len!" Bentak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Akaito

"Hah hah. Maaf, alarm mati." Ujarku bohong

"Mana saudaramu?" Tanya Dell

"Nanti nyusul."

"Alasan! Udah ayo berangkat." Perintah Mikuo

"Ngomong-ngomong kita kampingnya dimana?" Tanya Dell pada Akaito, lalu Akaito menunjuk gunung dibelakang sekolah.

"Disana." Kata Akaito dengan santainya, lalu pergi berjalan ke arah gunung itu.

"Hei tunggu Akaito!" Teriak semuanya dengan kompak

* * *

_3 jam kemudian_

* * *

"Oke, Akaito. Perjalanan kesini lama banget!" Protes Nero

"Derita!" Balas Akaito

"Kalian enak cowo, kita tuh cewe masa gak ada merhatiin." Kata Miku ngambek

"Nih, minum." Kata Akaito sambil menyodorkan air minum pada Miku

"Arigatou Akaito!" Lalu Miku meminumnya dan memberinya kepada anak cewe yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Nah, udah sampai. Sekarang kita dirikan tenda. Kira-kira hm, cowo dua tenda. Beruntung si Baka itu tidak ikut. Lalu cewenya satu cukuplah." Ujar Akaito layaknya seorang pemimpin

"Oke!" Jawab mereka serempak

Perlu waktu 30 menit untuk mendirikan tenda (Author: Sebenarnya saya gak tau harusnya berapa menit, ini kelamaan ato nggak ya maklumilah *?*)

.

.

.

**-Len POV-**

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Gumamku

"Len!" Panggil Dell

"Kenapa?"

"Kata Akaito sekarang kita bebas sampai jam 6 sore nanti, kita jalan-jalan saja yuk." Ajak Dell

"Oke, ayo."

Aku dan Dell pun berjalan-jalan mengitari hutan disekitar gunung tersebut. Kita berjalan-jalan sambil ngobrol sampai akhirnya…

**-Normal POV-**

"KYAAA!" Teriak seseorang, tepatnya Miku

"RIN!" Lanjutnya histeris

Karena penasaran Len pergi kearah suara mereka berasal, dan aku melihat Rin sedang dihadang seekor ular kobra, ular itu mengeluarkan lidahnya layaknya seorang pria yang mencapai puncak 'nafsu'-nya (Author di bakar)

"RIN!" Teriak Len, dengan cepat Len mengambil sebuah tongkat, tepatnya ranting kayu tapi entah mengapa menurut Len itu adalah sebuah tongkat yang sangat sakti *?*

Lalu dia mendekat kearah ular itu. "Hati-hati Len." Kata Miku, Len hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia mencoba mengusir ular itu dengan berbagai macam gaya, mulai dari gaya power ranger, kamen rider, gaya bayi minta susu *?*, sampai gaya centilnya Len. Ya, gaya centil itu berhasil membuat kobra itu muntah-muntah dan pergi.

Gaya centil itu juga yang berhasil membuat Miku, Dell, dan orang-orang disekitar sana muntah-muntah. Bahkan serangga pun kabur dibuatnya. (Author: Len OwO")

"Rin!" Dengan panik Len menyelamatkan Rin, dia menggendong Rin kearah teman-temannya. "Rin kau gak papa?" Tanya Len

Rin tidak bisa menjawab, dia pingsan melihat Len yang melakukan berbagai pose layaknya orang sedang _fashion show_

"Le-Len.." Panggil Dell gugup

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang amat teramat polosnya

"Sejak kapan kau jadi banci kayak gitu?" Tanya Dell

"Lupakan."

Dell dan lainnya sweatdrop. Setelah Rin sadar, Len mengantarnya ke tempat perkemahan. Lalu menidurkan Rin di tendanya (Jangan Hentai mind!)

"Dell, Rin kenapa?" Tanya Mikuo

"Tadi Rin diserang ular, untung Len menyelamatkannya."

"Ohh." Balas Mikuo ber-ohh-ria

Mikuo pun pergi kebelakan tendanya, "Sial!" Gumam Mikuo pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pukul 18.00 P.M_

* * *

"Semuanya, kita makan dan mandi dulu. Tempat mandinya kalian cari sendiri dan peringatan buat yang laki-laki jangan ada yang ngintip cewe!" Perintah Akaito

"Sehabis itu kumpul di lapangan ini!" Lanjutnya

"Yes Sir!" Jawab mereka kompak

Tak berapa lama kemudian datang 2 setan kembar itu…

"KAK LEN!" Teriak Rei dan Rui lalu memeluk Len yang lagi makan sehingga membuat Len memuntahkan makanannya.

"Hoekkkk.."

"Ihh, Len!" Teriak Neru

"Gomen, Neru-chan."

"Kakak kenapa muntah pas kita peluk?" Tanya Rei dengan muka tidak berdosanya.

"KAKAK LAGI MAKAN! KALO DITABRAK KAYAK GITU JELAS GW MUNTAH!" Teriak Len kencang sehingga membuat semua mata disana tertuju padanya

"…Hiks." Rui dan Rei mulai menangis, dan semua mata kini memandang Len dengan tatapan sangar.

"E-eh, maafin kakak ya. Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Len

Tiba-tiba Rei dan Rui bersemangat, "Kami mau kakak pose gaya banci!" Teriak mereka berdua

"HAH!"

Semua orang disana tertawa kencang

"Lakukan Len, itu kan sama seperti saat kau menolong Rin tadi. HAHAHAHHA!" Ejek Dell

"Iya Len! Demi Rin! Dan demi mereka berdua juga!" Ejek Miku dan sukses membuat Len dan Rin blushing

"Miku~"

"Hehehe, maaf Rin."

"Iya iya.."

Len berdiri, dan dengan muka yang memerah dia melakukan gaya banci.

"AKAKAKAKAKKAKA." Semua orang disitupun tertawa. Rei, Rui, Dell, Akaito, dan Nero mengambil kamera/Hp-nya dan memotret Len yang sedang melakukan gaya banci itu.

"Puas?" Tanya Len sehabis melakukan perbuatan nista itu XD

"I-Iya, AKAKKAKA." Balas Rei dan Rui sambil tertawa ngakak

"Huh!"

"Ka-Kau lucu sekali Len, hahahha." Kata Rin yang tiba-tiba ada disebelahnya

"E-eh." Muka Len memerah

"Oke, semuanya berkumpul ditengah dan membuat lingkaran!" Perintah Akaito

"_Lingkaran besar lingkaran kecil, lingkaran sedeng_." Senandung Rei

Setelah lingkarannya sempurna, Akaito yang berada di tengah lingkaran itu menjelaskan tentang kegiatan nanti malam.

"HAH!" Teriak mereka semua (Minus, Akaito. Dan juga Rei Rui, alasan Rei dan Rui tidak kaget karena mereka terlalu polos)

"Iya, kita uji nyali. Nanti berkelompok, minimal yah dua orang. Nanti kita liat sendiri kelompoknya."

"Kak! Kak!" Teriak Rui sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Kenapa Rui?" Tanya Akaito

"Uji nyali tuh apaan ya?" Tanya Rui dengan tampang innocent yang sukses membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop (Minus Rei yang juga tidak tau apa maksudnya uji nyali)

"…"

_Krik krik krik…._

"Err, uji nyali itu yahh..Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti ya Rui-chan." Kata Rin

"Oke!"

"Oke sekarang aku bagi kelompoknya. Mikuo dengan Miku, Piko dengan Miki, Aku dengan Luka, Dell dengan Haku, Gumi dengan Rin, Neru dengan Nero, dan yang terakhir Len dengan Kagene bersaudara. Dan tidak ada yang boleh protes!" Ujar Akaito

"HAH!" Teriak Len.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Len: Apa apan nih! Gw yang super cakep ini *GR* disuruh pose banci!

Rin: Len, lucu loh. Wkwkwkwkkw XD

Len: Ri-Rin *blushing*

Author: Ehem XD, dari pada ganggu mereka berdua Review ya ^^


	9. New Year Party 2

Author: Chapter 9 UPDATE! Dan Len masih SIAL! XDD *ngakak dibawah penderitaan orang (?)*

Len: TIDAKKK!~~

Author: _don't say no no no no no just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah and we'll go go go go go if you're ready, like i'm ready _*nah loh, malah nyanyi*

Len: *Bungkem mulut Author pake kulit pisang*

Miku: dari pada nungguin mereka ber(ha)ntem, mending aku aja yang nge-disclaimer

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Author gila ini, tapi punya Yamaha. Sedangkan cerita ini baru punya si Author sarap itu

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 9: New Year Party 2**

**-Len POV-**

"HAH!" Teriakku kaget setelah mendengar omongan Akaito

"Kenapa Len? Protes?" Tanya Akaito dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Eh, ng..Nggak kok." Kataku gugup.

Kenapa? Kenapa dari 15 orang aku harus bersama dua bocah setan kecil itu DX

"Len, semoga beruntung." Kata Dell dengan nada mengejek

"Cih!"

"Kak Len beruntung ya bisa sama kami." Kata Rui dengan wajah polosnya. Sumpah kalo bukan saudara gw dan dia bukan cewe, udah gw tonjok nih orang satu! =='

"Hm..Ya, karena tinggal 2 jam menuju jam 12. Kita lakukan sekarang uji nyalinya." Kata Akaito

"Oke!" Balas yang lain minus diriku sendiri.

**-Normal POV-**

"Oke, kita ambil undian dulu. Masing-masing kelompok ambil 1!" Perintah Akaito

Mikuo, Piko, Luka, Haku, Gumi, Nero, dan Rui Rei (Mereka maksa Len, jadi mereka yang ngambil undiannya. Sedangkan Len dari kejauhan sedang berdoa pada Kami-Sama.

"Oke, ini gilirannya. Pertama kelompok **Len!**" Kata Akaito sambil menekan nama Len

…..

_3 menit kemudian_

...

"HAH!" Len yang baru sadar dari alam bawahnya kaget setelah mencerna kata-kata Akaito selama 3 menit 59 detik.

"Kedua kelompok Nero, ketiga kelompokku sendiri, keempat kelompok Gumi, kelima kelompok Piko, disusul dengan kelompok Mikuo, dan yang terakhir kelompoknya Dell." Lanjut Akaito

Yang lain hanya ngangguk-ngangguk aja, sedangkan Len berusaha gantung diri di sebuah pohon pisang, tapi tidak jadi karena munculnya sesosok perempuan berbaju putih dan berambut hitam panjang kedepan yang berkata kepada Len, "Abang cakep, minta duit dong."

"Oke, Len. Kau bawa senter kan?" Tanya Akaito

"Iya." Jawab Len

"Ya sudah, cepet pergi sana. Rutenya tuh pergi lurus kearah hutan sana sampai ketemu tancap bendera di tanah sekitar kuburan itu. Lalu kamu belok kiri dan bertemu jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya sungai, yah alirannya gak kencang sih. Dari sana kau tinggal belok kiri lagi lalu lurus terus. Nanti bakal nyampe kesini." Kata Akaito memberi tau rutenya lalu memberi sebuah bendera putih kecil pada masing-masing kelompok.

"Kalau begitu, Len."

"Iya?"

"CEPAT PERGI SHOTA!" Teriak Akaito

Len, Rui, dan Rei pergi kearah hutan. Sepanjang perjalan Rei hanya melihat-lihat kamera (Tepatnya foto Len yang lagi pose banci itu..) Rui sedang berbicara komat-kamit, dan Len yang memegang senter sedang gemeteran. Dia takut sosok perempuan itu muncul lagi dan minta duit lagi ke dia, lalu kalau Len menolaknya dia bakalan ngejar-ngejar Len layaknya seorang penagih hutang yang mukanya habis kelindes kucing di trotoar. (Author: Emang bisa? o.0)

"Kak, kak..Itu kuburannya!" Kata Rui sambil nunjuk sebuah kuburan

"I-Iya.." Balas Len dengan gemeteran

"Kak, kok gemeteran?" Tanya Rei

"Ngggggaaaakkkk kookkk~" Kata Len tambah gemeteran

Len dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari ke kuburan itu lalu menancapkan sebuah bendera di sekitar kuburan itu. Rei dan Rui hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Len.

"Kak Len kenapa sih?" Tanya Rei dalam hati

Rei dan Rui mengikuti Len yang sekarang menunggu mereka di depan, ralat. Maksud saya jauh di belakang kuburan itu.

Saat sampai di kuburan itu, Rei hanya bisa gelagapan

"Rui…I-itu apaan?" Tanya Rei sambil menunjuk sesosok orang yang tubuhnya dibungkus kain kafan dan hampir saja dipeluk Rui karena dikira guling yang datang dari langit.

"Guling? Bukan.. Eh dia senyum ke kita!" Kata Rui dengan wajah polosnya melambaikan tangan kearah sosok itu.

"RUI! REI! ITU POCONG!" Teriak Len dari kejauhan.

"Oo..'Patung Pocongran' ya?" Tanya Rui, dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos

"ITU MAH 'PATUNG PANCORAN!' JAUH BANGET RUI!" Teriak Len lagi

"Ohh" Rui ber-ohh ria

"Udah ah Rui, kita ke kak Len aja yuk. Dari pada Kak Len ngompol berdiri kayak gitu terus." Kata Rei sambil nunjuk Len yang dari tadi ngompol itu.

Setelah sampai disana Len langsung menarik tangan Rei dan Rui, lalu berlari kencang menuju sebuah jembatan.

"Hosh hosh.."

"Bang, mau lewat nih jembatan ya?" Tanya seorang kakek tua

"Iya kek." Jawab Len

"Hm, ada 3 orang ya? Jadi Rp. 600.000,00 aja." Kata kakek tua itu

"HAH! MAHAL AMET KEK?" Teriak Len sambil member deathglare pada kakek tua itu.

"Mau apa nggak? Kalo nggak lewat aja tuh sungai!" Suruh kakek itu.

Len yang nggak mau membayar akhirnya melewati sungai itu. Tapi, entah mengapa Rei dan Rui bisa dengan tenangnya melewati jembatan itu. Saat Len melihat kearah tempat kakek itu tadi berada, disana ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"SIALAN!" Teriak Len lalu dengan usaha keras melewati sungai itu.

Setelah Len berhasil melewati sungai itu, dia menarik Rei dan Rui lagi lalu berlari kencang (lagi) kearah tempat kampingnya itu.

"Lama banget Len, kelompok Nero sama kelompok Akaito aja udah selesai. Sekarang lagi giliran kelompoknya Rin." Kata Dell

Len hanya sweatdrop. _'Kayaknya cuma gw aja deh yang dikerjain .' _Kata Len dalam hati

Kelompok Rin sudah datang, lalu sekarang giliran kelompok Piko.

"Len, tadi kelompokmu naro benderanya dimana?" Tanya Rin yang datang tiba-tiba

"Disamping kuburannya." Jawab Len

"Kok nggak ada?" Tanya Rin lagi

"Hah?" Len-pun cengo. Diapun berpikir kalau begitu tadi dia lewat mana.

"Eh, Rin. Tadi kamu ketemu pocong gak dikuburan?" Tanya Len

"Nggak." Jawab Rin singkat

"Kalau kakek-kakek tua di jembatan?" Tanya Len (lagi)

"Nggak." Jawab Rin singkat (lagi)

Len sweatdrop untuk beberapa kalinya lagi.

.

.

.

Semua kelompok pun telah menyelesaikan perjalanannya dengan waktu yang cepat. Len menanyakan kepada semua kelompok apa mereka bertemu pocong dan kakek-kakek tua dan jawaban mereka semua adalah "Nggak." Len-pun pingsan seketika.

(Skip Time)

Tinggal 1 jam lagi jam 12. Artinya tinggal sedikit lagi tahun baru. Mereka menyalakan api unggun.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?" Usul Gumi

"Boleh boleh." Kata Rin dan Miku

"Aku yang main gitar!" Kata Len sambil mengambil sebuah gitar yang entah sejak kapan berada disebelahnya

"Lagu apa nih?" Tanya Len

Akaito dengan cepat menyahut, "Tetap Semangat-nya Bondan & F2B! Kebetulan aku bisa _bitbox_-nya!"

"Aku bisa _rap_-nya!" Sambung Nero dan Piko bersama

Lalu mereka pun bernyanyi bersama-sama. Yah, walau Cuma laki-lakinya saja. Yang cewe duduk-duduk sambil minum the dan tertawa bersama. Len-pun bermain gitar dengan penuh tawa. Sedangkan Author hanya cengo dan berpikir, _'Sejak kapan Vocaloid bisa bahasa Indonesia dan tau lagunya Bondan yang terbaru?' _

**-Len POV-**

"Rin, Len, kalian nyanyi berdua dong!" Pinta Miku

"E-eh.." Kataku lalu menghentikan permainan gitarku

"Iya, Len. Yang kayak dulu itu. Gitar Nero aja yang main." Kata Dell sambil menunjuk Nero

"Tapi.."

"Gak ada tapi-tapi an! Cepet gih!" Suruh Dell sambil mendorongku kearah Rin yang sudah berdiri.

"Le-Len." Sesaat aku melihat wajah Rin, ya dia merona

"Kita nyanyi _Prisoner of Love_ aja ya." Kataku

"Oke."

Nero memainkan gitarnya, disusul dengan suara nyanyianku dan Rin. Suara Rin merdu sekali, sesekali aku melihatnya yang sedang menyanyi aku langsung merona. Nyanyian aku dan Rin selesai dan disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah

"Domo Arigatou Len" Kata Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ya." Balasku tersenyum

Aku mengambil gitarku dan membunyikannya, takutnya Nero mengubah setelannya.

"TINGGAL 10 DETIK LAGI GUYS!" Seru Miku

"9!" Seru kita berbarengan

"8!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!" Seru kita semua disana.

Akupun memainkan gitarku, dan semuanya bernyanyi. Lagu _'Selamat Tahun Baru' _(Author: Emang ada ya tuh lagu? ==)

DOR! DOR! PTAS PTAS!

Tiba-tiba muncul suara kembang api, sontak kami semua melihat keatas. Betapa indahnya kembang api tersebut. Ternyata Akaito dan Nero yang menyalakannya. Lalu mereka menyalakan beberapa kembang api lagi, sedangkan aku melanjutkan permainan gitarku lagi.

Beberapa orang bernyanyi, dan ada juga yang menari. Tiba-tiba dengan diam-diam Mikuo…

**-Rin POV-**

"TINGGAL 10 DETIK LAGI GUYS!" Seru Miku

"9!" Seru kita berbarengan

"8!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!" Seru kita semua disana.

Aku dan Gumi bersulang dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara kempang api, sontak kami semua melihat keatas. Aku terbelalak melihat kembang api itu, indah sekali. Ternyata Akaito dan Nero yang menyalakan kembang api itu. Dan mereka menyalakan beberapa kembang api lagi.

Len melanjutkan permainan gitarnya. Aku, Miku, dan Gumi hanya bernyanyi sambil bertepuk-tepuk tangan. Sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang menari.

"Selamat tahun ba—" Kata-kataku terpotong karena..

"Mi-Mikuo?" Mataku terbelalak. Mikuo…MIKUO MENCIUMKU TETAP DIBIBIR!

Saat aku menghadap Mikuo, dia kembali menari dengan wajah penuh tawa. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tahan. Lalu aku memegang bibirku dan menghapus bekas-bekas ciumannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang lain melihat kejadian ini.

**-Len POV-**

Ya, mataku masih bisa menangkapnya. Mikuo, walau itu cepat tapi aku melihat Mikuo mencium Rin tepat dibibirnya. Aku…Aku kesal, sesaat aku berhentikan permainan gitarku sampai Piko memprotesnya.

"_Cih!"_ Emosiku dalam hati

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Mikuo: Rin.. *Kissu*

Rin: KYAAA! MESUM! *nampar muka Mikuo* -blushing-

Len: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XDD *ngakak* mampuss!

Miku: Jangan macam-macam kau sama Rin-chan, Kuo-kun! *deathglare

Mikuo: ... *kicep*

Author: *Sweatdrop*...oke, Thx udah baca n kalo sempet Review ya..


	10. Rin's Decision

Author: Yap, chapter 10 Update setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa *?*

Len: Dan dikarenakan author ini besok Sabtu dan Minggu ada persami di sekolahnya, ini fict bakal di delay beberapa hari *Udah kayak pesawat aja ya ==*

Author: Eh, itu bagian gw -.-b

Len: Peduli amet xP

Author: Yo wes lah, Kaito Disclaimer!

Kaito: Tumben gw disuruh muncul, perasaan dari chapter 1 gw cuma pajang nama doang deh =='

Author: Udah deh, gak usah banyak bacod. Cepet!

Kaito: Iya deh

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha bukan punya Author ini.

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 10: Rin's Decision**

* * *

** -Rin POV-**

* * *

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak pesta perayaan tahun baru itu. Tapi tetap saja, perasaanku masih sakit. Mikuo telah merebut _First Kiss_-ku. Aku…Ok, aku jujur. Aku suka, ralat. Aku cinta KAGAMINE LEN! Ya, hanya dia. Sejak pertama kali bertemu saat bernyanyi bersama di sekolah.

Hari ini aku bersekolah lagi, seperti biasa aku pergi dengan Miku. Aku menceritakan kejadian 'itu' pada Miku.

"He! Beneran?" Tanya Miku tidak percaya, aku hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Mikuo itu tambah kurang ajar." Kata Miku dengan nada serius.

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah ada di kelas bersama dengan Dell. Ya, aku menceritakan kalau aku melihat Mikuo mencium Rin pada malam tahun baru itu.

"Mikuo beneran ngelakuin itu?" Tanya Dell tidak percaya.

"Iya, coba aja waktu itu aku tidak pegang gitar. Mikuo udah aku tendang sumpah!"

"Sabar Len.." Kata Dell menenangkanku.

KRINGG!

Bell tanda jam pertama dimulai..

"Oh iya, pelajaran pertama itu pelajarannya—" Kata-kata Dell terputus karena guru itu sudah datang dan dia juga membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Hik. Pagi anak-anak. Hik..Hik." Guru itu adalah Sakine-sensei. Sesuai dugaanku, dia mabuk.

Sakine-sensei langsung duduk dimeja guru. Lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja, dan meminum sakenya.

"Ahik..Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang…ahik. Em..Tentang apa ya anak-anak?" Tanya Sakine-sensei dengan muka yang amat sangat tidak berdosa yang membuat aku ingin menonjoknya.

"Dasar pemabok tua tukang marah-marah." Kataku dalam hati yang tak sengaja aku ucapkan. Kebetulan saat aku mengucapkan itu Dell sedang bermain main dengan 'Toa' barunya jadi ucapanku terdengar oleh orang-orang satu kelas. (Author: Sejak kapan dia bawa toa?)

"Apa katamu Kagamine Len?" Tanya Sakine-sensei yang entah mengapa sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

"Eh, ng…Nggak ngomong apa-apa kok sensei." Kataku membantah.

Tiba-tiba Dell yang sedang nari-nari gaje disebelahku tanpa sengaja memencet tombol _play_ di headset ku.

"_Dasar pemabok tua tukang marah-marah."_

Aku sweatdrop ditempat. Sedangkan Dell dan teman-teman sekelasku cekikikan sendiri. Jadi, selama jam pelajaran Sakine-sensei hari ini aku harus berdiri di depan kelas sambil jampi-jampi..Ralat..Sambil nari-nari gak jelas. Wajahku pun memerah saat yang lain tertawa melihatku.

"Len, kamu makin ganteng loh pas mukamu memerah." Goda Neru.

"Diem!" Bisikku pada Neru.

"Hihiihihi." Tawa Neru dengan Miki.

Sesaat aku melirik kearah Dell. SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA DIA NGEREKAM AKU YANG LAGI JOGET GAK JELAS KAYAK GINI!

Akupun menatap Dell dan memberinya Deathglare, Dell pun langsung diam dan ketawa-ketawa kecil. Dan kalau diperhatikan sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Dell jadi aneh. Apa karena kesambet setan pas uji nyali waktu itu? Sudahlah, mending aku lupakan.

"Cih, harus berdiri begini terus sampe istirahat. Lihat aja kau Dell!" Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

"Em, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian boleh keluar kelas untuk mengamati lingkungan. Syukur-syukur kalian mendapat inspirasi." Jelas Kaito-sensei. Kaito-sensei itu guru seni budaya. (Author: Kok bisa O.O")

Aku dan Miku pergi keluar kelas, tepatnya menuju atap sekolah. Ya, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana pemandangan atap sekolah itu. Disana kami melihat-lihat pemandangan kota untuk kami gambar. Karena aku dan Miku jago gambar jadi kami bisa menggambar gedung-gedung sekolah dengan _detail. _(Author: Pede gila ==)

"Rin.." Panggil Miku.

"Kenapa Miku?" Tanyaku dan tetap melihat pemandangan kota.

"Maafkan perbuatan Mikuo ya. Biar kuberi pelajaran dia nanti sepulang sekolah."

Aku yang mendengar perkataan Miku meneguk ludahku. Akupun menoleh kearah Miku.

"Ah, tidak apa Miku." Kataku berbohong. Sebenarnya aku masih sangat kesal atas perbuatan Mikuo. Tapi mau bagaimanapun Mikuo adalah adik sahabatku.

"Adikku satu itu memang suka memaksakan kehendakknya sendiri. Dia juga sering berbuat nekat." Jelas Miku.

"Kalau Mikuo berbuat macam-macam lagi beritahu aku, akan kuhajar dia." Sambung Miku.

"Iya.." Gumamku pelan.

Jam pelajaran Kaito-sensei selesai, sekarang kita semua istirahat. Aku, Miku, dan Gumi pergi ke kantin. Disana seperti biasa, kita makan sambil ngobrol dan bercanda.

Saat sedang tertawa, aku melihat Len dan Dell sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Len tidak sadar akan keberadaanku, jadi setelah membeli makanan. Em, tepatnya pisang. Dia dan Dell langsung pergi. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Gumi yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dari tadi langsung melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan padaku.

"Rin, kamu ngeliatin apaan sih?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ah, tidak." Jawabku singkat lalu meminum jus jeruk yang ada didepanku. Sedangkan Miku memperhatikanku dengan wajah sedih.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai (lagi) berbunyi. Aku, Miku, dan Gumi memasuki kelas. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, aku melihat Len yang sedang bercanda dengan Neru dan Miki. Tentunya bersama Dell. Wajahku memerah melihat Len yang sedang tertawa, langsung saja aku masuk ke kelas.

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan, dengan semangat aku membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Sebelum itu wali kelasku, Sakine-sensei bilang kalau satu minggu lagi ada Festival Musik di sekolah ini. (Author: Kok jadi kayak Inbox ya? -.-)

Dan kita semua sepakat untuk membuat band yang terdiri dari 6 orang, 3 orang cewe dan 3 orang cowo. Jadi kita akan mengadakan test. Tapi, karena waktu MOS aku sudah disuruh nyanyi dan anak-anak satu kelas sudah mendengar suaraku, jadi aku harus menyanyi dan bermain gitar. TIDAK! DX

Dirumah aku dengan cepat membuka laptopku dan memasang modem. Lalu aku mendownload sebuah lagu. Karena lama menunggu aku turun kebawah dan mengambil sebuah pisang dari kulkas lalu memakannya. Tiba-tiba Handphone-ku berbunyi.

**From: Neru_Cute**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Len, kau besok pulang sekolah ada waktu kan?**

**.**

"Hng, kenapa nih?" Tanyaku. Lalu dengan cepat aku membalas sms-nya.

**.**

**To: Neru_Cute**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Mau ngapain?**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian sms-ku dibalas.

**.**

**From: Neru_Cute**

**To: Len_YellowBanana**

**Test buat anak-anak yang mau masuk ke band. Bisa yaa….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To: Neru_Cute**

**From: Len_YellowBanana**

**Oh, oke. Besok dimana testnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From: Neru_Cute**

**To: Len_YellowBanan**

**Di kelas aja. Udah ya, bye :)**

Aku tutup Handphoneku lalu kembali memakan pisang yang ada didepanku. Setelah selesai aku kembali kekamarku dan mengecek apakah lagu yang aku download sudah selesai atau belum. Dan hasilnya…

"WHAT! LAMA BANGET DOWNLOADNYA!" Teriakku. Hampir saja aku membanting laptop itu, tapi tidak jadi karena Dell memanggilku dari luar rumahku. Segera aku pergi keluar rumahku.

"Kenapa Dell?" Tanyaku.

"Neru nanya, besok kau bisa nggak ikutan jadi juri pas test pulang sekolah?" Kata Dell.

Oke, sekarang Dell yang mau aku banting =w=".

"Iya iya, udah tau!" Bentakku.

"Oh, ya udah. Aku pulang dulu, bye." Dell menghilang setelah berbelok dibelokan, bukan dilurusan *?*

"Ngeganggu aja!" Gumamku.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku lagi lalu melanjutkan acara banting-bantingan laptop dan modem yang tidak berdosa. Alhasil laptop dan modem itu hancur. Karena bosan aku mengambil laptop dan modem cadangannya di lemari kamarnya, kira-kira ada 300 lebih laptop disana. (Author: Kok bisa OAO?)

Dan aku kembali mendownload lagu yang sempat tadi tertunda. Akhirnya dengan waktu setengah detik lagu itu berhasil didownload *?*. Lalu aku mendengarkan lagu itu sambil bersenandung, sampai aku ketiduran.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh, dari tadi pagi sampai jam istirahat sekarang Mikuo sering mondar-mandir di depan kelas Rin. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Kenapa Len?" Tanya Dell.

"Ah, nggak apa apa kok." Jawabku bohong.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

Senang rasanya sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi tetap saja. Kiyoteru-sensei member kami Pr secara gila-gilaan. Walau waktunya sampai minggu depan, tapi tetap saja susah kalau harus ngerjaiin 150 nomor. (Author: Oke, guru apaan tuh?)

Sekarang aku dengan Miku sedang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah, tentu saja untuk pulang. Saat sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Miku tiba-tiba aku dicegat sama Mikuo didepan gerbang.

"Mi-Mikuo?"

"Hai, Rin. Pulang bareng yuk." Ajak Mikuo yang tanpa basa basi langsung menarik lenganku.

"Hei, mau kau apakan Rin, Mikuo?" Tanya Miku dingin.

Mikuo tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Miku, dia tetap menarik keras tanganku. Dia menyeretku ke suatu tempat yang sepi, tepatnya sebuah bangunan tua. Miku masih mengejar Mikuo.

"Mikuo, aku nggak mau!" Rontaku.

"Hei, aku kan pacarmu. Jangan begitu dong Rin." Kata Mikuo dengan suaranya yang menjijikan itu.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu? Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam kau Rin! Kalau tidak kuhanyutkan kau ke sungai!" Ancam Mikuo

Aku yang takut hanya menuruti kata-kata Mikuo. Tiba-tiba…

"Hei! Rin sudah bilang nggak mau ya lepaskan dia!" Teriak seseorang, dan bisa kupastikan dia adalah Len. Disamping Len ada Dell yang mengikutinya.

"Heh, Len. Kau tidak ada hubungannya, jangan ikut campur!" Sahut Mikuo.

"Tentu ada! Siapa saja yang menyakiti Rin akan berurusan denganku!" Teriak Len. Spontan wajahku memerah setelah mendengar kata-kata Len.

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

"Tentu ada! Siapa saja yang menyakiti Rin akan berurusan denganku!" Teriakku setengah tidak sadar. Ya, kalimat itu secara tidak sengaja terucap dari mulutku. Mukaku sejenak memerah.

"Kau siapanya Rin, Hah?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kau nggak perlu tau! Yang penting lepaskan Rin!"

Mikuo mendekatiku sambil menyeret Rin. "Baik." Mikuo melepaskan Rin. "Tapi karena kau mencampuri urusanku rasakan ini."

BUAGH!

Sebuah tonjokan tepat mengenai muka Len sehingga membuat hidung dan mulut Len berdarah.

"LEN!" Teriak Rin, Miku, dan Dell.

Rin yang berada paling dekat denganku dengan sigap langsung memberikan aku tissue. Sesaat aku melihat seseorang dari dalam bangunan tua itu. Aku bisa tau kalau itu tempat gengnya Mikuo berada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"I-Iya. Daripada itu, Dell!"

"Ah iya…"

"Kau harus bersiap-siap." Perintahku.

"As your command.." Balas Dell.

"Len?" Panggil Rin. Aku mengabaikannya.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

"Hey Len, kau tau kesalahanmu? Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, cepat berikan Rin!" Perintah Mikuo.

"Heh. Enak aja, langkahi mayatku dulu baru kau akan mendapatkannya! Itupun kalau kau bisa." Balas Len.

"Tenang saja, sedikit lagi kau juga akan menjadi mayat!" Kata Mikuo lagi. Dia mengangkat tangannya keatas. Lalu muncullah puluhan orang, kira-kira 25 orang muncul disana. Dan bisa kupastikan, Mikuo-lah ketua geng itu.

"Mikuo, ke-kenapa kau bisa jadi kayak gini?" Tanya Miku cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, **Kak!**" Balas Mikuo dengan menekan kata kak.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Len.

"Mauku….Ini."

JDUK!

Sebuah batu kerikil tepat mengenai kepala Len sehingga mengalirlah keluar darah Len dari kepalanya.

"LEN!" Teriak Rin kaget.

"Hanya begini? Kalau begini aku takkan mati!" Kata Len. Dengan cepat Len memukul kepala dua anak buah Mikuo dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiriny, sehingga membuat kepalanya bocor.

"Bunuh dia!" Teriak Mikuo. Dengan cepat anak buahnya berlari kearah Len dan kearah Dell.

Len yang badannya kecil dengan cepat menghindari pukulan satu orang anak buah Mikuo, lalu mendang kakinya sehingga dia jatuh. Dan dengan tanpa perasaan Len menendang kepala orang itu. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang namanya Len yang baik hati.

Dell juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dia masih berperasaan sehingga tidak membuat bocor kepala lawan. Rin dan Miku yang ketakutan hanya bersembunyi.

Akaito dan Nero yang kebetulan lewat jalan disana melihat pertarungan Len dan Dell dengan gengnya Mikuo. Mereka berdua pergi kearah Miku dan Rin yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam bangunan itu.

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Akaito.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan, tapi sebelum itu tolong Len dan Dell!" Suruh Miku.

"Ah, baik." Kata Nero.

Dengan cepat Nero dan Akaito bergabung dalam perkelahian itu.

"Akaito, Nero." Gumam Len. Akaito dan Nero hanya mengangguk. Lalu memukul K.O musuh-musuhnya.

Dalam beberapa menit anak buah Mikuo berhasil dikalahkan, sekarang hanya tinggal Mikuo.

"Menyerahlah Mikuo! Dan jangan sentuh Rin lagi!" Sahut Len.

"Siapa kau mengaturku? HAH?" Tanya Mikuo dengan suara yang keras.

Len mendekati Mikuo dan hendak memukulnya, Mikuo-pun mundur terus sampai dekat jalan raya. Disana banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Tiba-tiba Mikuo tersenyum sinis.

"Heh. Rasakan ini!" Teriak Mikuo lalu menarik tangan Len kearah jalan raya. Dan..

"LENNNN!" Teriak Miku, Rin, Dell, Akaito, dan Nero.

Len tertabrak mobil. Kepalanya bocor, banyak darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan mulut. Keadaan Len sekarang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa kemenangan Mikuo.

"MIKUO!" Teriak Miku lalu menamparnya. Miku langsung menelpon ambulance sedangkan Mikuo pergi entah kemana.

"Le-Len..Hiks.." Isak Rin. Len, dia yang menyelamatkan Rin jadi sepertinya Rin merasa bersalah pada Len.

"Maafkan aku Len.." Kata Rin.

"Rin, ini bukan salahmu." Kata Dell menenangkan Rin.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah Rin, lebih baik kita rawat dulu Len. Lihat, ambulance-nya sudah datang." Kata Miku.

"Oh iya, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Akaito.

"Jadi begini, Rin tiba-tiba dipaksa pergi oleh Mikuo lalu diseret kesini. Len menghadang Mikuo lalu Len ditonjok, tiba-tiba muncul anak buahnya Mikuo. Yah, akhirnya begini." Jelas Dell.

"Ohh. Oke, sudah diputuskan. Mikuo dikeluarkan dari tim basket!" Kata Akaito.

"Hei kalian bertiga, bantu angkat Len!" Teriak Miku.

"Ah, iya."

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Mikuo: Gw OOC banget =='

Author: Biarin xP

Len: Menjauh kau dari Rin! *usir pake kipas*

Author+Mikuo: *Sweatdrop*

Miku: Review ya ^^**  
**


	11. This Is My Feeling

Author: Akhirnya bisa ke publish juga. Kemaren udah nyoba di publish tapi gak bisa-bisa -.-b"

Len: Huwakakkaa...Itu bagian dari takdirmu Ed! *Evil Laugh*

Author: Seenak.a aja nyebut nama gw =='

Len: Suka-suka gw, lagian tua-an gw gini.

Author: Tapi tetep aja masih cebolan lo!

Len: *speechless*...*pundung dipojokan sambil nusuk-nusuk semangka*

Author: Udah deh, pusing ngurusin si bocah pisang ini..Teto, Disclaimer!

Teto: Eh...perasaan aku gak ada adegan buat muncul disini, kok disuruh ngedisclaimer?

Author: Gpp, nanti aku kasih French Bread loh!

Teto: Yes Sir!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author ini, dia cuma punya cerita ini. Tapi French Bread tetap punya TETO!

Author: Kok yang terakhir gak nyambung ==. Yaudahlah, lanjut aja ke cerita...

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 11: This Is My Feeling**

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

Perasaan apa ini? Hangat…I-Ini. Ini darahku! Rin, Miku, Dell, Akaito, Nero. Sedang apa mereka?

"A…a…a." Aku mencoba berbicara tapi tidak bisa. Ada apa ini? Ah iya, aku ingat. Tadi Mikuo menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke jalan raya, dan aku tertabrak.

"Hiks…" Aku mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Aku tidak tau pasti tapi, Rin…Ri-Rin, kau jangan menangis. Ini salahku karena telah memukul Mikuo. Semakin lama penglihatanku semakin kabur, akhirnya semua menjadi gelap. Apa aku sudah mati? Kalau iya, aku sudah siap. Ini adalah takdirku.

Ini semua bagian dari penderitaan, tepatnya puncak dari penderitaan. Ya, hanya penderitaan yang menemaniku setiap saat. Karena itu, kalau aku masuk neraka aku sudah siap. Silahkan siksa aku setiap saat, setiap waktu selamanya…

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

"Hiks…Len.." Ujarku sambil menangis. Len dibawa kerumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan Mikuo tadi. Dia dibawa ke UGD.

"Sudah Rin. Kau jangan nangis terus." Sahut Miku menenangkanku.

"Ta-tapi ini semua salahku. Ka-kalau saja aku menuruti kemauan Mikuo, pasti Len ti-tidak begini…" Kataku menyesali perbuatanku.

Miku mengelus-elus punggungku, lalu membelai rambutku. Dia mengikirkan poniku yang sedari tad berantakan karena aku menangis. "Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, Mikuo." Miku menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Mikuo yang menyebabkan Len tertabrak. Jadi salahkan aku." Sambung Miku. Mengalir air mata dari wajah cantik Miku.

"Mi-Miku.."

**Drap!**

Keluar dokter yang memeriksa Len dari ruangannya.

"Em..Kalian teman-teman Kagamine-san?" Tanya dokter itu.

"I-Iya. Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Dell.

Dokter itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah, Kagamine-san baik-baik saja. Tapi kaki kanan dan bahu kirinya patah. Karena itu dia harus beristirahat dan segera dioperasi dalam seminggu ini." Jelas dokter itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan hubungi ibu Len." Ujar Dell. Lalu dia mengeluarkan Handphone-nya dan menelpon orang tua Len.

Sementara Dell menelpon aku bertanya pada dokter itu. "A-apa kami boleh masuk keruangannya?"

"Boleh saja, tapi kalian harus menunggu keluarga Kagamine-san datang." Jawab dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Tidak lama kemudian Dell menghampiri kami.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ibu Len. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi aku tidak menceritakan kalau yang membuat Len kecelakaan itu Mikuo." Jelas Dell.

"Te..Terima kasih Dell." Ujar Miku. Dell mengangguk pelan.

Sementara menunggu ibu Len datang aku hanya duduk diam di depan ruang tempat Len dirawat, sedangkan Miku mondar-mandir dikoridor. Dell melihat-lihat pemandangan kota lewat jendela yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Nero dan Akaito pergi ke toilet

Tidak lama kemudian ibu Len datang. "Ma-mana Len!" Tanya ibu Len panik.

Dell menunjuk ruangan yang ada didepannya. "Len ada diruangan itu. Sebentar saya hubungi dokternya dulu." Lalu Dell pergi memanggil dokternya.

"Ba-bagaimana Len bisa kecelakaan seperti ini?" Tanya ibunya pada kami semua. Tepat saat itu Akaito dan Nero kembali dari toilet.

"Ta-tadi Len…" Baru saja ingin menjelaskan kejadiannya Dell beserta dokter datang.

"Ah, anda Ibunya Kagamine Len?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Iya. Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya ibu Len.

"Anak anda mengalami patah tulang dibagian kaki kanan dan bahu kiri. Kepala dia bocor tapi bisa saya atasi. Sedangkan paru-paru anak anda mengalami kerusakan. Saya khawatir kalau tidak cepat dioperasi anak anda akan meninggal." Jelas dokter itu.

Semua yang ada disitu kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Hah?" Dari nadanya ibu Len seperti hampir pingsan mendengar ucapan dokter itu. "Baiklah, kapan anak saya bisa dioperasi? Kalau soal biaya saya akan bayar berapapun asalkan anak saya selamat!" Sambun ibu Len.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kira-kira empat hari lagi." Ucap dokter itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya serahkan semuanya pada dokter." Balas ibu Len. Dokter itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Ibu Len dengan cepat memasuki ruangan tempat Len dirawat, disusul dengan Dell lalu aku. Dan yang lainnya menyusul dibelakangku.

"Le-Len." Ibu Len kaget melihat keadaan Len yang dibalut kepala dan kakinya. Ada banyak bekas darah ditubuhnya.

Ibu Len menangis diatas badan Len. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dan menuju toilet. Toilet itu sepi dan tidak ada satupun orang disana kecuali aku. Aku menangis kencang disana.

"Ka-kalau saja aku tidak hidup, Len..Len tidak akan begini!" Sesalku.

Tiba-tiba Miku datang ketoilet itu. Aku baru sadar dari tadi Miku mengikutiku kesini.

"Rin, kau jangan menangis lagi." Kata Miku menenangkanku. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi Len?" Usul Miku. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada teman-teman. Dan soal masalah Len ini jangan beritahu siapa-pun disekolah! Hanya kita doang yang boleh tau." Sambung Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan toilet.

Aku membersihkan mukaku lalu pergi ke ruangan Len dirawat.

* * *

**-Miku POV-**

* * *

Sudah sehari semenjak Len dirawat dirumah sakit. Aku kasihan akan keadaan Rin. Kenapa? Aku tau Rin mencintai Len sejak lama, dan aku tau dia merasa bersalah dalam kejadian itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengumpulkan dana bantuan untuk kesembuhan Len. Karena bantuan dari klub basket sekarang sudah terkumpul sekitar lima ratus tiga puluh ribu. Tentu saja klub basket merahasiakan kejadian itu.

Dan semenjak Len kecelakaan itu aku tidak tau dimana Mikuo sekarang berada. Katanya Mikuo pulang kerumah sebentar lalu pergi dengan tas yang isinya banyak. Aku yakin Mikuo kabur dari rumah. Sekarang saja Mikuo tidak masuk sekolah.

Lupakan soal Mikuo, sekarang yang terpenting adalah keadaan Rin! Karena sekarang jam istirahat aku jadi bisa pergi-pergi keluar kelas. Aku yakin Rin sedang menyendiri di taman belakang, jadi aku pergi ke taman belakan sambil membawa kotak berisi uang.

Aku berjalan santai ke taman belakang. Tiba-tiba ditengah jalan aku mendengar beberapa kerumunan perempuan sedang membicarakan Len.

"Hei, kalian tau nggak. Kagamine Len, anak kelas 3-A yang super ganteng itu masuk rumah sakit!" Sahut salah satu perempuan disana. Aku berhenti sejenak lalu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah? Beneran? Kok bisa?" Tanya perempuan yang lainnya.

"Katanya kecelakaan. Katany juga penyebab Len tertabrak seorang cewe anak kelas 3." Jelas perempuan yang tadi memulai topic itu.

"Sialan! Liat aja kalau cewe itu ketemu, aku bunuh dia!" Ancam perempuan yang lainnya.

Aku yakin mereka itu anak kelas dua. Nekat juga mereka berbicara begitu. Karena emosi aku angkat bicara. "Eh, kalian bisa tidak usah membicarakan Len? Kalau tidak aku yang akan membunuh kalian sebelum kalian membunuh wanita itu!" Ancamku. Karena takut mereka semua bubar dan pergi entah kemana. Tapi aku tetap tidak tau kenapa mereka bisa tau kalau Len kecelakaan.

"Cih.." Gumamku.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke taman belakang, disana aku menemui Rin yang sedang terdiam seperti patung. Pelan-pelan aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Rin.." Panggilku.

Rin tidak merespon sapaanku. Akupun duduk disebelahnya lalu mencoba memanggilnya sekali lagi. "Rin.."

Tiba-tiba mata Rin melebar lalu berkata, "Ah, Miku! Kau bikin aku kaget aja!" Ujar Rin.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Lagian bengong, nih sumbangan dari anak-anak. Lima ratus tiga puluh ribu. Memang sedikit, tapi aku harap bisa membantu keluarga Len."

"Ah iya. Nanti pulang sekolah kita kerumah sakit saja." Usul Rin.

Aku mengangguk pelang. Lalu aku teringat akan kerumunan perempuan yang tadi ngerumpi dan membicarakan Len. "Rin..Apa kau tau kenapa perempuan anak kelas dua bisa tau kalau Len kecelakaan?" Tanyaku.

"Eh?" Mata Rin melebar lagi. "Aku nggak tau." Sambung Rin.

"Oh, oke. Kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi. Lalu.." Kalimatku terpotong karena bell tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Sekarang kita balik kekelas yuk." Ajakku, lalu menarik tangan Rin kekelas.

* * *

**-Dell POV-**

* * *

Karena Len tidak masuk karena dirawat dirumah sakit, aku harus menggantikan posisi Len sebagai juri.

"Eh, Len kemana Dell?" Tanya Neru pelan.

"Ah, ng…Gak tau tuh." Bisikku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Neru hanya ber-ohh ria.

Lalu satu persatu peserta (Yang ikut tes cuma murid kelas Len) maju. Aku mendengarkan suaranya lalu berdiskusi dengan juri lain, Neru dan Gumi. Dan akhirnya yang lulus adalah Miki.

"Selamat Miki-chan." Ucap aku, Neru, dan Gumi lalu menjaba tangan Miki.

Setelah itu aku pergi keluar kelas lalu berjalan-jalan tidak tau kemana. Saat didekat ruang Kepala Sekolah aku melihat ibu Len keluar dari sana. Aku yakin dia habis berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi, yah waktu itu aku tidak menceritakan kecelakaan itu disebabkan Mikuo. Sedangkan Mikuo sendiri tidak tau kemana, berdasarkan informasi dari Miku, Mikuo itu pergi dari rumah. Yah, aku percaya kalau Sakine-sensei bisa menjaga rahasia ini.

Tapi saat aku berjalan pulang, tepat saat didepan gerbang ada sekumpul orang membicarakan sesuatu tentang Len. Aku diam-diam mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Kagamine Len, anak kelas 3-A itu kecelakaan dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Katanya penyebabnya seorang cewe." Ujar seseorang disana.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan hendak memukul orang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Rin difitnah seseorang! Dan satu hal yang aku tidak tau, kenapa mereka bisa tau kalau Len dirawat dirumah sakit? Aku hanya memberi tau Haku dan aku percaya Haku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini.

Karena kesal aku langsung berjalan melewati mereka.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

Lama kami (Aku dan Miku) berada di kamar Len. Ya, aku merasa menyesal atas kejadian ini. Uang sumbangan sudah Miku kasih pada ibunya Len dan dia berterima kasih lalu pergi meninggalkan kita.

"Hei Rin. Pulang yuk, udah sore nih." Seru Miku sambil menunjuk jam tangannya yang menunjuk angka empat sore.

"Ah, kau duluan aja. Aku mau tinggal lebih lama lagi." Balasku.

Miku mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamar. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya Rin." Miku pun pergi.

Aku terdiam disana dan melihat sekujur tubuh Len. Walau sudah tidak ada bercak darah lagi tapi aku tetap ingin menangis.

"Ma-maaf Len." Air mataku pun jatuh ke atas wajah Len. "Se-semua ini salahku.." Lanjutku.

Tiba-tiba..

"Ti…Tidak Rin..I..Ini Se..Semua Bukan Sa..Salahmu.." Kata Len terbata-bata, aku yang kaget segera mengangkat wajahku menjauh dari Len. Lalu aku menghapus air mataku.

"Len, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyaku.

"Se…Seperti Ya..Yang Kau Lihat..Ugh." Ujar Len kesakitan.

"Sudah Len, kau tidak usah banyak bicara. Nanti malah tambah sakit." Kataku.

Len menunjuk air minum yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Ah, kau mau minum? Biar aku ambilkan." Aku mengambil gelas itu lalu memberinya langsung kemulut Len. Ya, karena tidak boleh banyak bergerak jadi aku membantunya untuk meminum air itu.

"Te…Terima Kasih…Ri..Rin." Ucap Len terbata-bata.

"Ya. Sama-sama Len." Balasku.

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul lima empat puluh sore. Lama juga aku berada disini, kalau tidak segera pulang aku bisa kena marah nenek-ku. "Le-Len. Aku pulang dulu ya. Bye." Ucapku, lalu melambaikan tanganku kepada Len. Len hanya tersenyum.

Aku berlari pulang kerumah berharap sempat sampai dirumah tepat jam enam. Sesaat aku melihat jam tanganku. "Hah…Ti-Tinggal empat menit lagi."

Aku berlari semakin cepat. Dan akhirnya sampai dirumah. "Tepat jam enam." Ucapku.

Aku dengan pelan membuka pintu rumah lalu dengan perlahan pergi kearah kamarku.

"Rin. Kenapa kau terlambat pulang?" Tanya nenekku yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarku.

"E-eh. Nenek?" Aku kaget akan kemunculan nenekku. "Aku kan pulang tepat waktu." Sambungku.

"Kata siapa? Kamu itu terlambat sepuluh menit!" Kata nenekku.

Akupun melihat jamku dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau jam tanganku itu terlambat sepuluh menit! "Ma-Maaf Nek." Kataku.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu cepat kekamar!" Perintah nenekku.

"Iya." Dengan lemas aku pergi masuk kekamar.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, dan tepat hari ini Len akan dioperasi. Gadis berambut kuning dan berpita putih besar dikepalanya sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak pagi, ditemani gadis cantik berambut hijau tosca.

"Rin, hari ini Len akan dioperasi. Nanti datang ke rumah sakit yuk." Ajak Miku.

"Ya.." Balas Rin lemas.

Ditengah jalan ke sekolahnya dia bertemu Neru dan Lily. "Hei Rin, Miku!" Panggil Neru.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Gini, kalian tau gak Len itu kecelakaan? Katanya penyebabnya cewe anak kelas 3 ini loh.." Seru Neru. Diikuti anggukan kepala Lily.

Miku dan Rin kaget. Miku mengepal tangannya dan hendak memukul mereka berdua, tetapi dia dicegah oleh Rin sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak usah membahas itu, kau tau kan itu gossip. Aku sih tidak percaya." Ujar Rin.

"Ri-Rin.." Ucap Miku kaget.

"Ayo Miku, kita ke kelas." Ajak Rin.

"Ya.." Miku mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

Sepulang sekolahnya Rin, Miku, dan Dell pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Len. Sedangkan Akaito dan Nero hanya menitip doa pada mereka bertiga, mereka berdua tidak bisa ikut karena ada tugas dari kelas mereka.

Dijalan mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

"Hei, aku bingung siapa yang membocorkan rahasia kalau Len kecelakaan. Sampai-sampai kau difitnah Rin." Ucap Dell..

"Sudah, lupakan saja Dell. Lagipula…" Balas Rin.

"…?"

"Kita sudah sampai.." Lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah sakit didepannya. Segera mereka bertiga memasuki rumah sakit itu lalu pergi kearah ruang tempat Len dioperasi. Disana mereka menemukan ibu Len yang sedang duduk.

"Rin, Miku, Dell." Ucap ibu Len.

"Ah, siang tante." Sahut mereka bertiga kompak.

"Bagaimana dengan Len?" Tanya Dell.

"Len sedang dioperasi sekarang, tante minta doa ya agar Len selamat." Kata ibu Len.

"Iya.."

Mereka bertiga menunggu di depan ruang itu selama 2 jam.

2 jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Len dok?" Tanya Ibu Len.

"Operasi berjalan sukes." Jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ya Tuhan." Ucap Ibu Len, Rin, Miku, dan Dell.

"Apa kami sudah boleh masuk?" Tanya Dell.

"Ah, boleh. Silahkan." Kata dokter itu.

Mereka berempat memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati Len yang sedang tertidur akibat obat bius yang disuntikan dokter.

"Terima kasih ya, kalian semua mau menjadi teman Len. Dan terima kasih atas sumbangannya." Ucap ibu Len.

"Iya tante. Sama-sama" Balas mereka bertiga.

Tidak lama kemudian Len terbangun.

"U..Ugh."

"Len!" Sahut Rin.

Len memegang kepalanya. "Ah, aku ada disurga ya?" Tanya Len. Sepertinya dia melihat Rin layaknya seorang malaikat yang turun dari surge.

"Eh?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Len. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya ibu Len.

"Iya ibu.." Jawab Len.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya ibu Len lagi.

"Pusing sedikit bu. Ah iya, apa kalian bisa meninggalkan aku dan Rin berdua disini?" Tanya Len.

Miku, Dell, dan Ibu Len mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Rin hanya bengong.

"A-Ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin gugup.

Len terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka mulutnya.

"A-Aku suka sama kamu Rin." Kata Len.

Wajah Rin memerah, lalu membalas kata-kata Len. "A-Apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

Wajah Len juga ikut memerah, tapi tidak separah wajah Rin. "Akan kuulangi ya..Aku suka sama kamu Rin." Ulang Len.

Rin terdiam sebentar. "A-Aku juga Len." Balas Rin.

Len tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rin. "Jadi, apa kau mau jadi…Pacarku?" Tanya Len blak-blakkan.

Dengan wajah sangat merah Rin mengangguk pelan. Len pun tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Dell membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Selamat Len, Rin. Ternyata akibat kejadian ini kalian jadi pacaran!" Goda Dell.

"Dell!" Teriak Len. Yang lain hanya tertawa.

Mereka-pun tertawa bersama, tetapi mereka tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka semua.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Len: Ri-Rin..Kau menerimaku? *blushing*

Rin: *sigh*...*blushing*

Author: Cicicuit xD

Len: E-Ed...Diam kau!

Author: Peduli xP *nari nari gaje*

Rin: E-eh...u-udah dulu ya. Review yah reader ^^" *masih blushing***  
**


	12. Who Is He?

Author: yosh, update saya percepat!

Len: Lebih baik tidak.

Author: Hah! *deathglare

Kaito: WOI AUTHOR GILA! KENAPA DISINI GW CUMA MAJANG NAMA DOANG! DX

Author: Ma-Maap Kaito. Lo dalam beberapa chapter ini juga bakal muncul sebagai ***** kok. Doa-in aja semoga gw inget nambahin bagian lo.

Kaito: Cih!

Author: Biar gw jadi inget, Kaito, bacain disclaimernya!

Kaito: Iye iye. tapi janji!

Author: Moga-moga...

Disclaimer: titik titik...bukan punya Author ini. Apakah itu? Yang gak bisa menjawab, keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga! #gampar

_**Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 12: Who Is He?**

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

Sudah 5 hari aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, Rin juga mati-matian menjagaku, sepertinya dia menganggap kecelakaan itu adalah salahnya. Oh iya, sekarang aku dan Rin itu resmi pacaran XD. Ah maaf, aku terlalu senang. Dan satu lagi, kalian pasti bertanya tentang Festival Musik itu. Kenapa aku bisa tenang-tenang saja berada disini tanpa takut aku akan ketinggalan jadwal manggung saat acara itu. Jawabannya adalah karena Festival Musik ditunda dua minggu lagi! Jadi aku masih mempunyai waktu selama Sembilan hari lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang bermain kartu dengan Rin di rumah sakit.

"Skakmat!" Sahutku.

Rin memegang kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Argh, aku kalah lagi!" Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hehehe, ini sudah yang ke sebelas kali loh!" Sahutku lagi.

Rin memasang muka tidak sukanya dan berbicara, "Hey, kau jangan sombong! Kalau tidak kuratakan kau dengan roadrollerku!" Ancamnya.

"E-Eh..Maaf Rin.." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Rin. "Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau kalah dariku. Berlatihlah dengan benar!" Sambungku.

"Huh!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"Hahahaha." Aku tertawa kencang melihat tingkah Rin.

Tepat saat itu Miku dan Dell datang kedalam kamar (rawat) ku. "Hey Len, sudah baikan?" Tanya Dell.

"Yah, kayaknya sih begitu." Balasku sambil menuju kasur.

Aku berbaring disana. "Jadi, kalian datang kesini buat ngapain?" Tanyaku dengan tangan dibelakang kepala.

"Tau gak Len, itu terkesannya kayak ngusir kita tau!" Protes Miku.

"Eh, maaf deh. Hehehe, bercanda. Peace." Ujarku sambil tertawa.

Dell duduk disampingku. "Len, aku dengar dari dokter kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit kira-kira dua hari lagi ya?" Tanya Dell.

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Kau tetap main gitar sambil nyanyi kan? Soalnya repot kalau kamu beneran keluar." Gumam Dell.

Aku menutup mulutku, menahan tawa. "Iya iya. Gak usah khawatir Dell. Kayak anak kecil aja sih." Ejekku.

"Huh!" Dell pun membuang mukanya dan ngambek ala bocah cewek yang habis dimarahin bapaknya.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

"Rinny~~" Panggil Miku. Rin yang tadinya sedang latihan berpikir cara mengalahkanku dalam catur langsung menoleh kearah Miku.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa Miku?" Tanya Rin.

Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Err, untuk Festival Musik nanti kamu jadi vocalist ya." Ucap Miku.

"Eh! Beneran?" Tanya Rin tidak percaya. Dia tidak sangka akan dipilih menjadi salah satu anggota band kelasnya, yah walau saat MOS dulu dia dipilih untuk mewakili kelasnya dalam acara menyanyi sebenarnya dikelasnya ada banyak orang yang lebih baik daripada dia.

"Iya." Jawab Miku singkat.

Rin terlihat senang sekali. "A-Anggotanya siapa saja?" Tanya Rin.

Miku terdiam sebentar, lalu angkat bicara. "Cuma kau dan aku." Balas Miku. Rin cengo beberapa menit. Lalu dia berbicara, "YANG BENAR!" Tanya Rin kaget.

"Iya, yang lainnya nggak mau jadi terpaksa kita duet aja." Jawab Miku santai. Yah, kalau buat Miku sih gampang. Dia udah sering jadi juara.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Udah, gak apa-apa Rin. Asalkan kamu percaya diri aja kamu pasti bisa!" Ujar Len tiba-tiba.

"Le-Len." Muka Rin seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Len. Ucapan itu memberika semangat bagi diri Rin. "Baiklah Miku, aku bersedia." Sambung Rin dengan mantap. Len yang melihatnya tersenyum. Dan Rin membalas senyuman itu. Agak lama mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Sudah-sudah. Walaupun kalian sudah pacaran tapi jangan terlalu…terlalu begitu deh." Ujar Dell. Entah mengapa sepertinya dia malu begitu.

"Cih. Mentang-mentang udah ciuman sama Haku jadi kayak gini." Gumam Len pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Dell.

"LEN!" Teriak Dell.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua." Ujar Rin memisahkan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Miku tertawa kecil. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang bola mata karya Ismail Marzuki kalau gak salah –plak-! Ah, ralat. Sepasang bola mata yang sedang melihati mereka dari luar ruangan Len. Lalu orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dua hari kemudian, tepat saat Len keluar dari rumah sakit. Ada sebuah peristiwa yang menganehkan. Seorang siswa Cyrpton menghilang tanpa asal-usul yang jelas. Orang yang hilang itu adalah seorang laki-laki, hanya itu informasi yang bisa didapatkan.

"Akaito, kau tau tentang orang yang hilang itu?" Tanya Nero.

Akaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tau. Kakakku sendiri, Kaito juga tidak tau." Jawab Akaito.

Kabar ini menjadi topic hangat yang dibicarakan satu sekolah.

Sehari setelah Len keluar dari rumah sakit, Len diperbolehkan sekolah kembali.

"Bosan! Apa gak ada hal penting lainnya ya?" Gumam Len dengan suara kencang. "Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit masa disambut sama gossip gak jelas kayak gini." Lanjutnya.

Satu kelas langsung diam mendengar gumaman Len dengan suara kencangnya itu. Selain populer, Len juga ditakuti dikelasnya. (Author: Kayaknya nggak deh ==")

Saat itu juga wali kelas mereka, Sakine-sensei masuk kedalam kelas itu. "Baiklah anak-anak. Begini, tentang anak yang hilang itu kalian tidak usah bahas lagi. Kepala Sekolah telah member peraturan baru yaitu setiap anak yang membicarakan tentang anak yang hilang itu kalian harus membersihkan kolam renang disekolah ini." Ucap Sakine-sensei.

Len hanya sweatdrop, lalu tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. _"Akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang membicarakan gossip membosankan itu."_ Ucap Len dalam hati.

Sepulang sekolahnya, karena sekarang Len sudah pacaran dengan Rin, jadi Len pulang sekolah berempat. Bareng Rin, Dell, dan Miku, kadang-kadang bareng Gumi juga. Tapi, karena Gumi itu adalah anggota OSIS dan punya banyak tugas jadi dia tidak bisa setiap hari pulang bersama kita.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sekarang adalah hari Festival Musik. Len dan band sekelasnya sendiri sudah berlatih dengan keras. Personil band dikelas Len adalah Len, Dell, Luki kakaknya Luka Megurine dari kelas 3-D, Neru, Gumi, Miki.

Kelas kosong karena dijadikan tempat bandnya Len latihan.

"…Jadi aku harus nyanyi dengan kostum begini?" Tanya Len malu.

"Iya! Kau menjadi Servant-nya dan aku menjadi Princess-nya!" Seru Neru dengan girang.

Len dan Neru harus menyanyikan lagu _Servant of Evil_ berpasangan. Dell dan Gumi pada gitar, Luki pada drum, dan Miki pada keyboard. Len juga memainkan gitar. Dell dan Gumi menjadi backsoundnya. Sedangkan hanya Neru yang bebas berjalan kesana kemari.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita latihan sekali lagi!" Ucap Dell.

Semuanya bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing lalu memainkan alat musik mereka.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Festival Musik akan dimulai. Tepatnya akan dimulai pukul 09.00 Waktu Jepang Bukan Waktu Indonesia! (WJBWI!) #Gaje #Abaikan.

Dalam Festival Musik kali ini aku dan Miku akan berduet lagu _Promise_. Karena tidak punya uang, kita hanya memakai kostum seadanya saja. Sebenarnya Kaito-sensei, wali kelasku sudah menawarkan untuk menyumbangkan uang untuk kostum kita berdua, tetapi kami tolak karena kami mau belajar mandiri *?*.

"Miku, kita pakai kostum ini saja." Ucapku sambil menunjukkan gaun berwarna kuning.

"Boleh, tapi ada yang warna lain gak?" Tanya Miku.

Dengan cepat aku mengobrak-abrik kotak kostum yang ada disana, dan aku menemukan gaun serupa tetapi berwarna hija tosca yang cocok dengan image Miku.

"Yak, aku suka yang ini!" Seru Miku girang. Kami berdua memasuki ruang ganti baju bergiliran. Selesai berganti baju kami berdua latihan menyanyi.

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

"Yeah!" Teriak Luki setelah selesai memainkan drumnya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali Luk." Kataku. Tapi, kebanyakan orang hanya bersemangat saat latihan saja, coba kalau sudah disuruh maju kedepan panggung pasti langsung cengo ditempat. Atau bahkan malah ngompol ditempat?

"Oh, harus dong. Kalau nggak nanti aku gak bakal bisa main drum diatas panggung!" Jelas Luki dengan semangat.

"Awas aja kalau pas dipanggung kamu malah kicep ditempat." Balasku.

"Enak aja! Kau juga, awas aja kalau kamu pas naik ke panggung malah langsung pingsan. Aku grepe si Rin!" Ancamnya.

3 menit aku mencerna kata-kata Luki, lalu. "APA!" Teriakku. Bagaimana bisa Luki tau aku sudah pacaran dengan Rin, padahal aku belum memberitahu siapa-siapa.

Semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa sedangkan aku blushing ditempat.

"Hah..Hah..O-Oke, daripada ketawa gitu. Se-sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Dell ngos-ngosan karena ketawa ngakak, sampai-sampai tadi jungkir balik dari ujung menara eifel ke puncak gunung mount everest.

"Jam delapan lewat empat lima." Jawab Gumi santai.

Hening…

…

…

2 menit kemudian…

"APAAA!" Teriak semuanya yang ada disana. "Berarti waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi!" Sambung Neru.

"Tepatnya, tiga belas menit lagi. Tadi soalnya kita hening selama dua menit empat puluh tujuh detik." Jelas Miki sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"ITU GAK PENTING MIKI!" Teriak semuanya, minus Miki.

Selama tiga belas menit itu mereka gunakan untuk bersiap-siap. Semuanya mengenakan kostum mereka masing-masing lalu berdandan. Sehabis itu mereka pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Lama sekali!" Ucap Sakine-sensei.

"Ma-Maaf sensei. Tadi si Dell sakit perut terus mencret-mencret gitu." Jelas Neru dengan tampang tidak berdosa, sedangkan Dell cengo ditempat.

"Ohh." Sakine-sensei ber-ohh-ria. "Tunggu. Kok kamu bisa tau kalau Dell mencret-mencret?" Tanya Sakine-sensei.

Neru tersenyum lalu berkata, "Jelas aja saya tau. Tadi itu saya bohong biar Sakine-sensei memaafkan kami semua." Jelas Neru dan lagi-lagi dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Kami semua menutup mulut Neru dan menyeret Neru ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

"Kami persembahkan, band dari kelas 3-A!" Seru pembawa acara itu yang tidak lain adalah Luka, adiknya Luki. Penampilan kelas 3-A juga sekaligus sebagai pembukaan acara Festival Musik, karena kelas 3-A itu yang tampil pangin dulu.

Len dkk, menaiki panggung lalu mereka menuju posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Satu dua tiga." Ucap Neru memberi aba-aba.

* * *

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi no mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Len dan Neru bernyanyi dengan merdu. Len menatap matanya lurus kedepan, sedangkan Neru menutup matanya. Tepatnya menikmati lagunya.

* * *

Neru maju kedepan lalu bernyanyi dengan indahnya.

_kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta  
shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane  
otona tachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

Neru masih didepan tetapi menghentikan nyanyiannya. Giliran Len maju kedepan lalu melanjutkan liriknya. Dibawah Rin memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

* * *

_tatoe sekai no subete ga_  
_kimi no teki ni narou tomo_  
_boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_  
_kimi wa sokode waratte ite_

Lalu Len dan Neru saling berhadapan. Lalu bernyanyi bersama.

* * *

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte yaru_

Mereka berdua berpisah. Len menuju sisi kanan panggung, sedangkan Neru menuju sisi kiri panggung. Len melanjutkan liriknya.

* * *

_tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini_  
_machi de mikaketa midori no anoko_  
_sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_  
_hitome dee boku wa koi ni ochi-masita_

Setelah Len selesai menyanyikan liriknya, Neru bernyanyi sendiri sambil menyalami anak-anak yang berada dibawah panggung. Sepertinya banyak juga yang ngefans sama dia =='

* * *

_dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto_  
_kesite hoshii to negau nara_  
_boku wa sore ni kotae you_  
_dousite? namida ga tomara-nai_

Sekarang bergantian, Len yang menyanyikan liriknya sambil berjalan ketengah panggung. Neru juga melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_  
_"kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo"_  
_kimi wa warau mujyaki ni warau_

_mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_  
_ikareru kokumin tachi no tede_  
_korega mukui dato iuno naraba_  
_boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou_

Dua lirik diatas dinyanyikan Len sendiri, dengan penuh khikmat.

* * *

_"hora boku no fuku kasite ageru"_  
_"kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai"_  
_"daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo"_  
_"kitto dare nimo wakara naisa"_

Mereka bergandengan tangan menyanyikan bait terkakhirnya, lalu menunduk dan berkata. "Terima kasih."

…

…

…

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah didapatkan oleh anak-anak band kelas 3-A ini. Len memperhatikan Rin yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang sangat gembira, seperti sedang berada di taman bunga yang indahnya.

Sesaat sebelum menuruni panggung Len melihat seseorang di ujung aula, tepatnya di pintu aula sedang bersender di pintu itu dan menatap Len itu sendiri. Sosoknya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena sinar matahari. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Len dalam hati. Len pun menuruni panggung itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

"Hey Rin, sekarang giliran kita!" Seru Miku.

"Eh, iya ya. Maaf, aku lupa hehehhe." Balasku.

"Makanya, kalau merhatiin Len itu ada batasnya juga!" Balas Miku lagi.

Mukaku memerah, aku langsung mengarahkan kepalaku berlawanan dengan wajah Miku. "Biarin!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Sebenarnya saat aku melihat Len dan Neru berduaan dan bernyanyi dipanggung itu aku cemburu. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi aku tidak boleh begitu.

Aku dan Miku pergi keruang ganti dan mengganti kostum. Lalu berdandan. Setelah itu kita berdua bersiap-siap di ruang tunggu.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

"Yak kita sambut, penampilan dari kelas 3-B! Rin dan Miku!" Seru Luka.

Rin dan Miku menaiki panggung dengan kostum yang tadi mereka pilih, tentunya mereka juga memakai headset dan microphone-nya. Kelihatannya mereka agak malu saat melihat puluhan anak murid SMA Crypton yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Jangan nervous Rin!" Seru Rin dalam hati.

"Oke, silahkan dimulai." Ucap Luka. Lalu dia turun kebawah panggung.

"Ayo Rin." Bisik Miku, Rin mengangguk pelan.

Rin mengetuk-ngetuk lantai panggung itu dengan kakinya sambil menghitung mundur 3 2 1…

Musik dimulai…

* * *

Rin maju kedepan dan menyanyikan liriknya dengan suara yang merdu dan hampir membuat seluruh cowo yang ada disana pingsan seketika. Len yang melihat itu kesal sendiri.

_[Rin]Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki_

_kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita_

_yukusaki ga kawarazu ni_

_tooi sora wo miteita_

* * *

Miku menyusul Rin maju dan melanjutkan syairnya. Suara Miku tidak kalah dengan suara Rin, iyu karena Miku juga sering juara lomba menyanyi.

_[Miku]mune ni nadoru kono itami no_

_kotae ga hoshii wake janakute_

_tada kimi ga iru kagiri_

_yakusoku wo hatasu dake_

* * *

Rin dan Miku berpegangan tangan layaknya sepasang sahabat, tapi sudah dari sananya mereka bersahabat.

_[Rin/Miku]namida no ato ga kieru made_

_hakanai kagayaki ga_

_[Miku]taeru koto nai youni_

_[Rin]tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo_

* * *

Mereka berpisah, Rin kearah kanan sedangkan Miku kearah kiri. Lalu mereka menyanyikan liriknya bersama-sama.

_[Rin/Miku]yuraginai omoi wa sou_

_kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e_

_sono hikari saegiru mono_

_furi harau kara_

_koware iku sekai ga ima_

_kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta_

_kokoro no naka kataku chikau_

_kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

* * *

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama dan mengulang lirik yang sama sebagai penutup lagu itu.

_[Rin/Miku]yuraginai omoi wa sou_

_kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e_

_sono hikari saegiru mono_

_furi harau kara_

_koware iku sekai ga ima_

_kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta_

_kokoro no naka kataku chikau_

_kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

* * *

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Len dkk. Miku dan Rin menunduk dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih." Tetapi bedanya, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat laki-laki yang dilihat oleh Len itu. Rin dan Miku pun turun dari panggung.

"Kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Rin dan Miku!" Seru Luka.

PLOK PLOK PLOK!

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah makin lama makin banyak. Tentunya Len menepuk tangannya kencang sekali sehingga membuat tangannya menjadi merah. "Aw…" Rintih Len.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Len. "Kau tidak apa-apa Len?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Rin.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Rin. Oh iya, Miku mana?" Tanya Len sambil meniup-niupkan tangannya.

"Miku lagi ke toilet. Nanti juga dateng. Kalau Dell kemana?" Tanya Rin.

"Palingan lagi pacaran sama Haku." Ucap Len santai. Rin hanya ber'ohh'ria.

Mereka berdua duduk berduaan dan memperhatikan pertunjukan dari kelas lain.

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

* * *

Seorang pemuda sedang bertelpon di luar aula sekolah SMA Crypton. Hebatnya keberadaan dia tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya orang diseberang telpon sana.

"Festival itu berjalan lancar." Jawab orang yang menelpon.

"Bagus…Perhatikan terus, terutama anak yang bernama Kagamine Len itu!" Perintah orang diseberang telpon sana.

"Baik boss." Orang yang menelpon itu menutup telponnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya, lalu dia menyeringai dan bergumam. "Mission Start."

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Len: Si-Siapa tuh orang?

Author: Manusia.

Len: Itu mah gw juga udah tau =="

Author: Maap, dikiraiin pice~~

Len: Eh, enak aja!

Author: Emang enak tuh. Pisang dikulkas aja udah gw makan setengah! *innocent face*

Re...Re...Revi..Ew...Ya~~


	13. Lets Start The Party

Author: yah...akhirnya update lagi, maaf lama cz ulangan umum sama WB xD

Len: dasar, udah cepet selesain nih fict!

Author: iya iya...jadwal hari ini yang baca disclaimer siapa?

Len: *liat jadwal* Ivan Braginski!

Author: *geplak Len* Ini vocaloid bukan hetalia goblok ==z

Len: Ah, maaf-maaf. Hari ini giliran...Rei Rui!

Rei+Rui: YA-HA!

Len: *merinding* ka-kalian berdua ba ba ba ba ba, _BRUK!_

Rei: Yah...Kak Len pingsan duluan, emang dibelakang kita ada setan apaan sih? *nunjuk" author*

Author: Kurjar! Dah cepet bacaiin disclaimernya!

Rei+Rui: OKE!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya author ini, kalau vocaloid punya dia nanti ada character namanya 'dadang kosim' XD

Author: ngomong-ngomong saya lupa review chapter 12 udah saya bales apa belom...yah, sudahlah~

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

* * *

**Beautiful Sound**

**Chapter 13: Lets Start The Party**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

Len dan Rin sedang menonton pertunjukan dari kelas-kelas lainnya, saat itu Miku sudah kembali dari toilet, dan Dell…Sepertinya masih berduaan dengan Haku. Semoga mereka tidak masuk kamar berdua dan keluarnya bertiga. (?)

Len kelihatannya sedang berpikir sesuatu dan akhirnya dia menanyakan hal yang dia pikirkan pada Rin. "Em…Rin." Sahut Len.

Rin yang sedang menonton pertunjukan dari kelas lain dengan seksama tidak mendengar panggilan Len sampai akhirnya Len memegang pundak Rin. "Rin." Sahut Len sekali lagi.

Rin akhirnya mendengar panggilan Len dan langsung membalasnya. "Ya Len?"

"Err..Tadi pas kamu lagi ada di panggung, kamu ngeliat seseorang berdiri di ujung aula sana?" Tanya Len dengan menunjuk ujung aula yang tepatnya disana terletak pintu aula.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Enggak tuh Len. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ah…Enggak enggak. Lupakan aja." Ucap Len dengan santai, sedangkan Rin memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

* * *

Di belakang aula, ada seorang pemuda sedang memasang dua buah bom! Dia menyeringai lalu berkata.

"Hehehe, kalau tidak ada ini festival tidak akan seru kan." Gumam orang itu. Bom itu sudah terpasang dengan baik di belakang aula, satu bom ada dibelakang aula satunya lagi ada disamping aula. Orang itu langsung berjalan santai kearah pintu aula. "Hm, sepuluh detik lagi ya."

"Sepuluh…" Orang itu mulai berhitung, menunggu meledaknya satu dari bom itu.

"Sembilan…"

"Delapan…"

"Tujuh…"

"Enam…"

"Lima…"

"Empat…"

"Tiga…"

"Dua…"

Orang itu menyeringai, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikan jarinya. "Lets start the party."

BOOM!

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

Sekarang sudah penampilan kelasnya Akaito, mereka juga menampilkan band dengan Akaito sebagai drummer. Dan Nero yang sekelas dengan Akaito menjadi gitaris band itu. Mereka membawa sebuah lagu yang berjudul….Oke, aku gak tau judulnya. (Bilang aja emang Authornya aja lagi ngelag)

Saat mereka sudah selesai menyanyikan lagunya, mereka membentuk satu barisan kesamping dan menunduk. "Te—" Ucapan mereka semua terhenti karena…

"GAWAT! DI AULA INI SUDAH TERPASANG 2 BUAH BOM!" Teriak satpam sekolahku.

"AP—"

BOOM!

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku lalu melihat kebelakang. Aku mendapati seseorang sedang berjalan santai keluar dari aula ini. 'Dia…Pasti dia!' Ucapku dalam hati. Sontak aku langsung mengejar orang itu keluar aula. Disana aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang keluar dari aula itu. 'Siapa dia?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Le-Len, kau kenapa? Pihak sekolah menyuruh kita cepat-cepat pulang karena masih ada satu bom lagi yang ada di aula. Semua murid sudah disuruh keluar dari aula." Ucap Miku panik.

"Rin, Rin kemana?" Tanyaku.

Wajah Miku memucat, "Rin tadi pergi kebelakang panggung. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan." Jelas Miku.

"Miku, kau tunggu disini! Aku akan menyelamatkan Miku!" Perintahku, dan Miku hanya menurut. Airmatanya hampir keluar.

Aku langsung berlari kedalam aula, lalu mencari Rin dibelakang panggung. "Rin!" Teriakku.

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

* * *

"GAWAT! DI AULA INI SUDAH TERPASANG 2 BUAH BOM!" Teriak satpam sekolahku.

"AP—"

BOOM!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Len kaget, dia langsung berlari keluar aula.

"_Karena adanya bom yang tak terduga, para murid sekalian harus meninggalkan aula dan berlari keluar aula sekarang juga!" _Perintah Kepala Sekolah.

Aku dan Miku hendak berlari keluar aula juga, tapi aku teringat, ada barang yang tertinggal di belakang panggung. Dengan cepat aku berbalik badan dan berlari kebelakang panggung.

"Kau mau kemana Rin?" Tanya Miku berteriak.

Sambil berlari aku membalas pertanyaannya, "Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan dibelakang panggung, kau keluar duluan saja!" Teriakku. Sesampainya dibelakang panggung, aku mencari benda itu diruang riasku tadi.

"Huft..Syukurlah masih ada. Sekarang aku harus…"

BOOM!

"KYAAAAA!"

"RIN!"

* * *

**-Miku POV-**

* * *

Bagaimana ini, Len dan Rin masih ada didalam aula. Dan aku, aku hanya bisa menunggu mereka diluar sini. Padahal aku ingin sekali membantu Len mencari Rin tapi sayang Len memerintahkanku untuk menunggu disini.

Aku yang tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Len dan Rin langsung berlari kedalam aula.

"Jangan! Jangan Hatsune-san!" Cegat Kaito-sensei.

"Tapi, tapi Len dan Rin masih ada didalam!" Teriakku. Kaito-sensei yang mendengar perkataanku langsung kaget.

"Jadi mereka masih ada didalam? Gawat!" Ucap Kaito-sensei.

Aku berusaha memberontak, dan akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari cengkraman Kaito-sensei.

BOOM!

Baru saja aku mau memasuki aula itu, terdengar suara bom kedua yang meledak dan aku yakin bom kedua itu lebih besar ledakannya dari pada bom pertama yang tadi.

"LEN! RIN!" Teriakku. Aku terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu, aula sekolah hancur dan terbakar. Aku hanya menunduk lalu airmataku mulai berjatuhan. "Len…Rin…" Gumamku.

"Hatsune-san, ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Perintah Kaito-sensei sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Aku memberontak lalu berkata, "Tapi, Len dan Rin…" Ucapanku terpotong oleh Kaito-sensei.

"YANG PENTING SEKARANG ADALAH NYAWAMU!" Bentak Kaito-sensei. Airmataku mulai mengalir lebih deras dari yang tadi. Kaito-sensei mulai menarik tanganku kencang. Sesaat aku melihat kebelakang, api menjalar kearah ruangan-ruangan yang ada didalam sekolah. Sesampainya diluar sekolah, aku hanya bisa melihat ruangan-ruangan yang terbakar dan berdoa demi keselamatan Len dan Rin yang masih ada didalam.

Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan seseorang didalam sekolah dan sedang berjalan keluar sekolah. Aku menyipitkan mataku, mempertajam penglihatanku. Dia kelihatannya sedang menggendong seseorang, jangan-jangan, "LEN!" Teriakku lalu berlari kearah orang itu.

"Hatsune-san, jangan kesana!" Teriak Kaito-sensei, tapi aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan tetap pergi kearah orang itu. Aku berlari kencang kearahnya, dekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara sesuatu.

"Mi-Miku…" Mataku terbelalak, tidak percaya akan apa yang aku lihat.

"Len..Tu-Tubuhmu.." Ucapku. Ya, tubuh Len dipenuhi luka bakar yang parah, dan yang paling parah adalah bagian kepalanya, darah mengalir keluar dari sana. Aku mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. "Ka-Kau kenapa Len. Dan, Rin…" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena airmata ini sudah keluar lagi.

"Lu…ka.. ini?" Len menunjuk tubuhnya dengan matanya karena ia sedang menggendong Rin yang tidak sadarkan diri. "I….Ini…Ti….Tidak..Apa…Apa." Ucap Len terbata-bata. "Miku…To…Tolong Se…Lamatkan Rin…." Sambung Len sambil memberikan Rin kepadaku. Akupun menggendong Rin.

"Ayo Len, kita keluar." Suruhku. Len hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat aku berbalik badan dan pergi kearah gerbang sekolah.

"Miku…Rin kenapa?" Tanya Dell yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan gerbang sekolah. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Selain itu, Len kemana?" Tanya Dell lagi. Aku yang kaget mendengar ucapan Dell segera membalikkan badanku dan melihat kebelakang. Dan disana, tidak terlihat adanya Len sedikitpun.

"Miku.." Ucap Dell, namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Dell, kau pegang Rin dulu. Aku harus masuk kedalam lagi!" Perintahku lalu memberikan Rin kepada Dell dengan cepat. Aku langsung berlari cepat kedalam sekolah (lagi). Syukur aku bisa menemukan Len tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Aku langsung membopongnya keluar. "Len…" Gumamku.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Len POV-**

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat cahaya lampu yang sangat terang. "Hiks.." Gumam seseorang. Otomatis aku langsung menghadap kearah suara itu. Aku tau pasti kalau sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit. Kepalaku dibalut perban, tapi tidak sampai menutupi mukaku. Tubuhku juga dibalut perban walau hanya tangan dan kaki, itupun juga cuma beberapa.

"Ugh.." Gumamku kesakitan. Ah, iya aku ingat. Saat menyelamatkan Rin kepalaku terkena balok kayu yang menyebabkan kepalaku berdarah. Aku memaksakan kepalaku agar menoleh kearah suara gumaman itu, lalu aku mendapatkan Miku yang sedang menangis.

"Mi-Miku.." Ucapku. Miku yang mendengar ucapanku menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Len, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Miku.

Aku menghela nafasku lalu berkata, "Jadi begini…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Aku berlari mencari Rin di belakang panggung. Baru sampai disana, bom yang kedua sudah meledak. _

"_KYAAAAA!" Teriak seseorang di ruang tata rias itu dan aku bisa pastikan itu adalah teriakkan Rin. Dengan cepat aku berlari keruang tata rias. Disana aku menemukan Rin yang sedang pingsan sambil memegang sesuatu. Aku mengambil benda itu dan menatap benda itu agak lama. "Rin…" Ya, Rin mengambil kalung yang aku berikan saat di Rumah Sakit. _(maaf, sebelumnya gak ada cerita kayak begini)

_TRAK!_

_Sebuah balok kayu jatuh dan akan meniban badan Rin yang sedang pingsan. Aku dengan cepat menahan kayu itu dengan punggungku, tapi sayang ujung kayu itu tepat mengenai kepalaku dan menyebabkan darahku mengalir dari kepala ini. Aku langsung menyingkirkan kayu itu dan mengangkat Rin keluar dari sana._

_Karena kepalaku bocor ini, aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku. Aku hampir jatuh, tapi untung saja didekat sana ada tembok jadi aku bisa menjangganya dengan punggungku. Aku beristirahat sebentar, tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan lagi di dalam ruang guru, dan itu adalah bom ketiga yang seharusnya tidak ada. Saat itu aku yang berada didekat sana langsung berjalan cepat (sambil menggendong Rin) keluar sekolah. _

_Saat aku berada didekat gerbang sekolah aku melihat bayangan perempuan berambut twintail berlari kearahku. Aku tau dia pasti Miku. "Mi-Miku…" Gumamku._

"_Len..Tu-Tubuhmu.." Ucap Miku. Miku mendekatiku perlahan-lahan. "Ka-Kau kenapa Len. Dan, Rin…" Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena airmatanya sudah keluar lagi._

"_Lu…ka.. ini?" Aku menunjuk tubuhnya dengan matanya karena aku sedang menggendong Rin yang tidak sadarkan diri. "I….Ini…Ti….Tidak..Apa…Apa." Ucapku terbata-bata. "Miku…To…Tolong Se…Lamatkan Rin…." Sambungku sambil memberikan Rin kepadaku. Miku langsung menggendong Rin. _

"_Ayo Len, kita keluar." Suruhnya. aku hanya mengangguk. Miku langsung berlari keluar sekolah. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah sayup-sayup. Kepalaku pusing, pandanganku mulai kabur, aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena asap. Akupun ambruk ditengah jalan._

_-Flashback off-_

* * *

…begitu." Miku mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar ceritaku. "Jadi, Rin dimana?" Tanyaku.

Miku menunduk, "Rin ada dikamar sebelah. Dia koma, dan keadaannya kritis." Ucap Miku gemeteran. Aku bisa melihat Miku mau menangis, tapi ia tahan. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun dan pergi kekamar Rin.

"Ugh.." Gumamku kesakitan.

"Len, kau tidak boleh pergi!" Cegat Miku. Dia menahan tanganku.

Aku memberontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. "Tidak bisa, aku harus melihat Rin!"

"Tapi Rin belum bisa ditemui! Kita harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi!" Ucap Miku. Akhirnya aku menurut, lalu tidur. Mikupun pergi keluar kamarku.

* * *

_30 menit kemudian_

* * *

"Ngh…Ini sudah tiga puluh menit. Aku harus keluar…Ugh." Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri, tapi gagal. Aku tetap tidak bisa untuk bangun. Tiba-tiba Miku datang kekamarku dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Len~" Panggil Miku.

Aku hanya menatapnya aneh. 'Tadi nangis-nangisan, sekarang jadi seneng gini. Ini orang aneh banget.' Batinku.

"Kenapa Miku?" Balasku malas.

Miku berjalan mendekatiku sambil menari balet. "Kau tau kenapa aku segembira ini?" Tanya Miku dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

"Kaito-sensei nembak kamu dan kamu nerima dia?" Tanyaku dengan santainya. Miku hanya blushing ditempat, yah, sudah dari lama Miku suka sama Kaito-sensei. Aku tau ini dari Rin, hehehehe.

"U-Urusai! Bukan itu!" Bantah Miku sambil menutupi mukanya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Miku, "Lalu apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

Tiba-tiba Miku tersenyum dengan lebar sampai-sampai mulutnya melebihi _Kuchisake Onna_ (Hantu di Jepang). "Keadaan Rin sudah membaik dan dia bisa pulang besok!" Seru Miku.

Aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "Huft….Thanks God." Ucapku pelan. Mikupun juga tersenyum kecil. "Nah, sekarang aku mau ketemu dia." Sambungku sambil mencoba membangunkan tubuhku.

"Len, jangan memaksakan diri." Seru Miku. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kursi roda yang ada dikamar ini. Walau ada dikamar ini, aku sendiri belum pernah melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan sang kursi roda itu. Yah, lupakan saja. "Kalau mau pergi, pakai ini." Sambung Miku.

"Baiklah." Aku mencoba membangunkan tubuhku (lagi) dan menduduki kursi rodanya. Setelah satu jam aku berhasil menduduki kursi roda itu! Hebatkan, iya dong. #Norak m.o

"Nah, ayo kita jalan." Miku mendorong kursi roda ini menuju kamar Rin. Dan setelah melewati hujan badai, angin tornado, badai pasir, dan menjumpai anak pak camat yang ternyata bukan anak pak camat (Nah loh, anaknya siapa dong?) aku sampai dikamarnya Rin. Miku membuka pintu kamar Rin lalu mendorong kursi rodaku lagi.

Disana aku melihat Rin yang sedang tidur. Perlahan Rin mendorong kursi rodaku mendekatinya. Aku mengelus rambutnya, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Rin…" Gumamku. Sesaat setelah itu Rin tersadar dari tidurnya, layaknya seorang putri salju yang akan bangun kalau dicium oleh pangerannya, masalahnya disini aku mencium keningnya. Artinya ini MUKJIZAT! #lebay

"Le-Len." Perlahan Rin membuka kelopak matanya. Lalu ia menoleh kearahku. Aku mengelus rambutnya lagi.

"Rin, ini milikmu." Aku memberikan kalung itu kepada Rin. Rin mengambil kalung itu lalu mengelunya didadanya.

"Ah, aku pikir aku akan mati waktu itu." Ucap Rin. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Arigatou Len~" Sambung Rin. Aku tersenyum kecil. Miku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami berdua juga tersenyum.

"Um…Aku dengar besok kamu bisa pulang. Selamat ya." Ucapku sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rin.

"Eh, kayaknya sih iya. Kamu kapan?" Tanya Rin.

Aku langsung menengok kearah Miku. Miku yang menyadari itu mengangkat tiga jarinya. Dan aku tau artinya adalah aku bisa pulang tiga hari lagi. "Em…Tiga." Ucapku.

"Tenang Len, nanti aku sering-sering jenguk kamu kok." Kata Rin dengan senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Rin…" Aku mendekatkan kepalaku. Rin yang seakan tau hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya memejamkan matanya. Sesaat bibirku sudah berada di depan bibir Rin, Miku menghentikannya.

"Sudah Len, aku tidak mau nanti Rin kenapa-napa." Ejek Miku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Rin wajahnya memerah dan tertawa kecil.

"Sampai jumpa Len."

"Ya…"

* * *

**-Unknown POV-**

* * *

"Rencana berhasil bos." Ucap seseorang yang sedang bertelpon.

"Bagus, selanjutnya kau jangan pandang buluh. Siapapun yang menghadang boleh kau bunuh." Balas orang diseberang.

"Yes, My Master." Orang yang menelpon mematikan Hp-nya lalu berjalan pergi.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Author: Yang pas bom meledak, saya cuma ngarang api-api menjalar gitu. Sebenernya saya gak tau kalau bom meledak nanti ada api yang menjalar gak.

Len: makanya cari tau dulu dong, terus apa-apaan nih. Padahal jelas kepalaku bocor, malah mau nyium Rin

Rin: Le-Len *shock*

Author: Suka-suka gw, idup-idup gw ngapain lo yang ngatur :p

Miku: Sebenernya Len itu seneng tuh == udahlah, readers yang baik hati...Review oke ;)


End file.
